The Bandanna Code
by VendettaX
Summary: Follow on but not related to Shag Bands. Each chapter in this series of one-shots represents a colour/symbol in the gay bandanna code. Lots of Drarry, lots of smut/lemons and featuring no plot whatsoever! Enjoy!
1. Ziplock Bag

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't put my head on a spike :P**

**A/N: Okay, quick explanation of The Gay Bandanna Code:: In the gay community people wear different colour bandannas in their pockets to signal to other people what their sexual preferences, or kinks are. If the bandanna is worn on the left it means that the person is dominant, and if it is on the right the person is a submissive.**

**The dominant/submissive divide won't be very obvious in some of the colours, but in others it will have quite a large effect - so in those chapters I'll let you know who's 'left' and who's 'right'.**

**Aanndd, just letting you know that most of these will be non-magic and probably based around absolutely no plot whatsoever, let alone canon :)**

**Also, this is a completely unrelated follow-on from my 'Shag Bands' series, so if you like these and want more then please go check them out.**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_**ZIPLOCK BAG:**__** LOOKING FOR/HAS DRUGS.**_

_HarryPOV:_

It was a wretched night to be coming down, so naturally I was in a bad mood as I stalked up and down Ship Street, waiting desperately for it to turn eleven-thirty, because then I could go see 'Dragon' and get my hit. I was tipped off about the Dragon by a friend, apparently he sold the best money could buy in this town, and that was good enough for me. But what a pretentious name: 'Dragon', he'd probably be as much of an arse as his name suggests, best to just get in, get what I need, and get out as quick as I could. I nervously thumbed the cash stuffed deep in my pocket as I checked my watch again. Not long now.

Stepping into the Attikk Club where I was told to meet Dragon, the smell of stale beer and sex hit me like a hurricane. I wrinkled my nose and scowled, glaring through the mass of dancing bodies, strobe lights and messy, sickening techno music looking for a blond-haired, suave-looking guy, apparently usually surrounded by a harem of girls and guys alike. I absentmindedly bought myself a drink and slowly began to meander around the club, looking for any sign of the very distinctive man I'd heard so much about.

And there. I spotted someone close to the description. Sleek blond hair, dressed in a fashionable, slouch suit, the grey tones complementing his pale skin perfectly. I suddenly felt very self conscious - conscious that I looked a mess, a desperate, drug-less mess. I combed my hand through my unruly black hair, hoping in some vein way that that would make me look remotely 'alright'. Dragon looked hot, his skin had a thin sheen of night-club sweat to it, the coloured lights bouncing off it wonderfully.

I took a deep breath and begun to dance slowly towards him so I wouldn't stand out. I gently nudged some half-naked girl out of my way so I could dance right up next to him.

"Hay man, are you Dragon?" I shouted into his ear over the noise of the music.

He grinned, our cheeks brushing as we continued to move to the music. "Yeah. You need my lovin'?"

I almost laughed, he had a bizarre code as well, but a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet - so I wasn't even close to complaining.

"Yeah, I need your love!" I shouted back at him.

He slowly danced his hand down my side, teasing the skin slightly as he went, slowly he spun me around so he was pressed against my back, his hand sliding up under my t-shirt and rubbing smooth circles on my abdomen. His hand moved gradually lower and I found myself (much to his amusement) ghasping at his every movement and then his hand came to rest on...my pocket. The pocket holding the money. I sighed audibly in disappointment. I reluctantly stuffed a couple of notes into his hand which quickly dissappeared from anywhere near my body and into one of his own pockets.

A synth slide kicked into the music and he spun me around so we where facing again. Grinning devilishly Dragon stuck out his tongue, upon which rested the small, white pill I'd been so desperately seeking. I moaned indignantly at the promise that pill held and leaned into him.

"Easy tiger," I half-heard him laugh.

A moment later his lips met mine and as our tongues slid against one another I felt the small wieght of the pill shift expertly to rest on my tongue. Dragon deepened the kiss and I felt the pill slide further down towards my throat, I tilted my head back and sucked gently, briefly on his wonderful, drug-giving tongue, forcing the pill back those last precious centimeters. And I swallowed it.

As soon as I'd swallowed Dragon pulled back out of the kiss.

"See you next time, kid," he smiled.

"Yeah," I said dreamily.

He laughed at me again: "On with you," he said, pushing me gently in the direction of the door and slapping me playfully on the ass.

I jumped and giggled, and started to walk. I weaved calmly through the mass of people, feeling the first tendrils of ecstasy begin to seize my mind.

**A/N: Ooooh, this one's gonna have so many chapters :D can't wait, can't wait!! **claps like an idiot****

**Time to vote on which bandanna you wanna see next:**

**- Kelly Green - Houndstooth - Teddy Bear - Medium Blue - Silver - **

**Also, really loved the reader/author interaction in the last fic, so if you wanna leave any questions/bizarre remarks in the reviews, I promise to respond in the next chapter - or you can stalk me on one of the sites listed on my profile (if you send me a message saying your from FF I'll stalk back!) :D**

**Spock out xxx**


	2. Houndstooth

_**This Chapter Is For: NeonTorch5408, Sunfrost, ItalicTeeth. Aida Hwedo**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Airborn-love**_**: Ahh, thank you :) and it's good you don't know what they stand for, it's all about the surprise! x**

_**ItalicTeeth:**_** Thanks mann! Your bird is the word! x**

_**xxbochixx**_**: Thank you! It's reviews like that that are so super-encouraging for me! 3 x**

_**PeruvianDarkness:**_** Haha, I didn't know about bandanna code until someone suggested it to me on Shag Bands. And high five for being a fangirly teenager(that's me too) :L x**

_**Sols-Heart:**_** Aww, that's so sad. I grew up in the gay center of England: Brighton, so I was going to gay pride marches etc since I before I can remember, so to me being gay is nothing different, even my brother's gay! I'm so glad that, fanfic has opened your eyes to the whole gay community (it's really inspiring for me), and give my loves to that gay guy :) x**

_**Sunfrost:**_** Haha, see: I promised less than a month! x**

_**SoulSucker13:**_** Promise not to keep you waiting too long x**

_**Harmony Is Key:**_** More citrussy-yummy is promised for the future! That was just a teaser to get y'all hooked ;P ...x**

_**CrayonsPink: **_**Thank you! x**

_**Annouska:**_** So glad you love it :D gonna try and make every chapter pure gold! Let's go!! XD x**

**A/N: :O 13 reviews on the first chapter!! You guys are amazing! Hope I keep you all trapped on the drarry ship til the very end!**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_**HOUNDSTOOTH:**__** BITING **_**(featuring no plot whatsoever!)**

_3edPOV:_

The mattress was soft and pliable beneath Harry's back as his lover pushed him, a little less than gently, down onto the soft slytherin-green duvet.

"Draco..." the word slid easily past his lips as the man in question climbed onto the mattress like some albino panther, limbs loose and lean.

And the panther was on top of him now, hands gliding around Harry's body, sensually exploring it. Harry gasped as Draco's fingers slid over his clothed nipple, drawing a grin from Draco as he cruelly moved his teasing fingers away.

Harry grabbed Draco's back, bringing their bodies closer together, only Draco's domineering resistance keeping them apart, but Harry wouldn't be discouraged. He arched his neck, licking a line up Draco's warm neck towards his ear and even self-controlled Mr Malfoy couldn't help but shiver under the provocative touch.

"I want more, please Draco," Harry whispered.

"Well..since you asked so nicely..." Draco was evidently having fun with this.

He hooked his fingers into the neckline of Harry's top, just above the first in a line of buttons, and drew his hand down quickly, tearing each button out of it's hole as he went. Harry arched under the sudden friction followed by the sudden cold of fresh air which was quickly smothered by Draco's body as he straddled Harry, pulling what was left of his shirt off of him.

"Ooh, I could just eat you up," Draco laughed at the cheesey-ness of what he'd said.

But he lent down over Harry, his head nuzzling in the crook of his neck and sighed happily, for a moment enjoying just _being_ with the one he loved, Harry giggled as Draco's breath played over his sensitive skin.

"Shhh, now..." Draco murmured menacingly against Harry's skin.

Harry stilled instantly, his breaths coming harder in anticipation and slight fright. In a flash Draco twisted his head slightly and sunk his teeth into Harry's neck - not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly to bruise. Harry jumped and gave a short yelp of shock, before relaxing into the sensation with a few shudders of pleasure, his mouth hanging open and gasping for air.

After only a few seconds Draco pulled away, licking clumsily over Harry's sore, bite-marked patch of skin before moving to bite down on another area, drawing again the same initial yelp and shocks of pleasure through Harry's body. He repeated this pattern several times, moving at leisure over Harry's neck and smooth shoulders, delighting at the feel of Harry's gradually hardening cock pressing between their bodies. Draco could barely wait any longer - the sight of his lover twisting in the sheets below him, and the feel of his slick body and thrumming pulse was driving him mad.

In a sudden flash of inspiration Draco dragged his tongue down Harry's quivering chest to his nipple, where he bit down (gently) this time, caressing the hard skin between his teeth with his tongue, his fingers absentmindedly toying with the other nipple. Harry's hands instinctively shot to Draco's hair, sinking his fingers into the neat, blond locks, his back arching and a loud moan slipping past his dry lips as Draco pulled his head away slightly to breathe a cool breath on the slightly inflamed skin.

His head leaning slightly into the affectionate-yet-desperate grasp of Harry's hands, Draco gently slid his body further down until he was level with Harry's fully-erect and waiting cock. Draco smiled, blowing another cool stream of air over the sensitive flesh, loving Harry's strangled and impatient groan.

"Draco, now!" growled Harry, his voice thick with lust.

Draco was going to think of some witty comeback but realized quickly that it would be pointless, Harry and he wanted the same thing, so why bother arguing about it?

He lowered his lips over Harry's waiting cock, letting his teeth glide smoothly over the hot flesh, catching teasingly on every little ridge along the way. He stopped when he could go no further and begun to lick his way back up, his lips still not properly closing over Harry's cock. The raven-haired boys hands matted again in his lover hair, badly hinting at him to move back down, desperately trying to get back to the warm-wetness of Draco's sweet mouth.

Draco obliged, closing his lips wetly around Harry and letting himself be gently guided by the strong hands on his head, occasionally stopping to add a little cheeky lick or tooth-graze to keep Harry on edge. They quickly managed to work up a strong rhythm, broken only by Harrys random, spontanious hip-thrusts as he got nearer and nearer to his climax.

And suddenly he gave a low, long moan as he spilled into Draco's waiting mouth, who swallowed every drop greedily. Draco slowly rose back up to be level with his exhausted lover, who was lying in a panting and helpless mess. Planting a small kiss onto Harry's lips Draco whispered:

"Well? Is it my turn yet?"

**A/N: Well, have I made up for my lack of smutty goodness in the last chapter? :P Hope so!**

**Vote time:**

**- Calico - White Velvet - Tan - Medium Blue - Rust -**

**xxx**


	3. White Velvet

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida Hwedo, Sols-Heart, Soulsucker13, Airborn-love, xxbochixx, ItalicTeeth, Lavenderspice**_

**Review Replies:**

_**CrayonsPink:**_** Ah! Thanks for the vote of confidence! I get very nervous about some of these chapters... x**

_**annouska:**_** Glad it was loved! x**

_**Sols-heart:**_** It's so sad :( I really can't imagine what that must be like for him, I hope he looks after himself and doesn't do anything stupid. Everyones beautiful! I really can't believe people are still homophobic, prejudice gets me so mad :'( x**

_**Harmony's Twist:**_** Cute new name! Thinking of renaming myself...idk. Set up a TWCSL account, penname is still vendettax :) thanks for the hadsup about it! Seems very 'Twilight'-orientated though, so not sure if I'll be as religious with it as I am here x**

_**Liz-rust:**_** Thankyou for still reading! ^_^ and OMFG! SCONES! I'm british, so i like by law have to adore scones! Thankies! x**

_**Airborn-love:**_** Here being homophobic is generally considered as bad as being racist, being 'gay' is still a bit of an insult, but it's so open, y'know - girls kiss guys, guys kiss guys, girls kiss girls, it's all the same. But, yay for standing up against the homophobes! And thanks for the lovely review as always! x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Thank you! And I totally know what you mean, but I always think of them being a bit 'rough' together, probably because of the canon rivalry! x**

_**Kokoro5050:**_** Thank you for sharing the drarry yum! x**

_**AliGirl:**_** Yay, glad new people are still finding this :) And keep thinking of ideas, I'd love to hear them! x**

_**LavenderSpice:**_** Never let your inner fangirl leave you alone! :L you'll get lonely in your head :P x**

**A/N: Wow! Okay, as I said to Harmony's twist, I've got a 'the writer's coffee shop library' account, pen name is: vendettax so feel free to stalk! Also, just wanna let you know I've got exams etc coming up so I might be a bit slower than normal with the updates for a few weeks! Apologies in advance! ^_^**

**Allons-y! xxx**

_**WHITE VELVET;**__** VOYEUR**_

_DracoPOV:_

It'd been a long, hot summer and I was almost glad it was coming to an end. There was only so long that thin venetian blinds and cold showers could keep me safe from the scorching sun, and although Harry got us a muggle 'air conditioner' I had no idea how to work it despite his efforts in teaching me, besides, it made an ugly humming noise - magic would always work better and make more sense to me.

But, summer nearly being over meant it was coming up to Harry's birthday, which is one of my favorite times of the year (I love his surprised-happy face!) but he had expressly forbidden me to buy him any presents this year, he told me he had everything he wanted; I'd expressly decided to ignore him, my lovely hunk of man won't turn twenty without me pulling out all the stops. But that would have to remain a surprise until the actual day. But right now though it was the day before the day before his birthday and we where sat on the sofa watching some meaningless drivel on the TV (I will never understand these muggle devices)!

"Harry...?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, not looking away from his spaghetti which he was furiously trying to wind neatly onto his fork.

I smiled at his sweet attempts at etiquette "You know it's your birthday soon and you told me not to get you anything?"

"You didn't, did you?"

I avoided the question, popping some spaghetti neatly in my mouth. "I'm taking you out for a treat - tomorrow we're going to La Dolce Vita to get shipwrecked."

He grinned, forgetting his food. "That's my favorite club!" he looked so exited, "But, isn't it stupidly hard to get on the list?"

"Not when you're a Malfoy," I smiled slyly.

He looked worried for a moment. "You didn't use magic on them, did you Draco?"

I laughed. "No, you idiot!" I slapped him playfully, pretending to be offended. "How could you think such a thing of me? ...I only bribed them, if you get my drift." I winked lewdly at him.

"With you're bodily charms!" he was playing along too. "Oh, Draco, what will we do with you? You're a man of ill repute now!" He got up and turned his back to me with a very well-acted huff.

I bit my tongue, forcing back a laugh. "Harry, I wish you understood that it was all for you! How can I prove that I'm all yours!" I covered my face with my hands and rushed past him, making comic sobbing noises.

He grabbed my arm, pushing me into the wall. "Well, I can think of many ways..."

Only when our lips met did we start to let our giggles out, and we kissed and laughed as he carried, my legs wrapped around his waist towards the bedroom, our dinners laying forgotten on the sofa. I love how our foreplay usually involves arguments, it suits us.

The next evening Harry was practically buzzing with barely-withheld excitement as we got ready to go to La Dolce Vita - a.k.a. the best fucking gay club money can get you into! It was coming up to quarter to ten and Harry was desperately trying to tame his hair in the hallway mirror.

I kissed him playfully on the cheek. "Come on, Birthday Boy, time to go, you look wonderful," I tugged gently on his arm.

"Why is your hair so well-behaved? Mine won't do anything!" he pouted adorably at his reflection.

"Because I disciplined mine," I laughed, slapping him suggestively on the arse. "Come on, out now!"

And with that I pulled him towards the door and out of our apartment. Once outside we strolled around the corner into a well hidden alleyway to side-along apperate a few streets away from the infamous club and, after giving the bouncer the name of my reservation we where let in. The neon strip lights instantly assaulted my eyes, the walls seemed to glow pink and yellow with black lights spelling out 'La Dolce Vita' in swirly, girlish type; the bar was made from polished dark wood, matching the dance floor and the drinks arrangement was sweetly reminiscent of holiday homes in the tropics and the dance floor was encircled with stripper poles and stages, all made out of bright white lights - the type that leave nothing to the imagination of what goes on up there. I shuddered in a thrill of excitement.

I turned to a beaming Harry: "Now, what would Mr Birthday like to drink...?"

"...everything," he breathed.

And I am honestly ashamed of how many shots we did that night! It was only when the bartender told us that we'd had our maximum of four absinthe jellies and that we 'should really slow down' that we ordered some cocktails to sit down with. It was like the blind leading the blind back to that table, the number of people we fell over, it's a surprise we still had any drink left in our glasses by the time we'd managed to flop successfully down on a soft bench opposite a low, deep wood coffee table already filling with half-full and empty glasses.

Our giggling lips crashed clumsily in the strange nightclub light, his lips tasted strongly of the jagerbomb he'd just downed, and I guess I didn't taste that different. I could feel his smile through the kiss as it quite rapidly got more and more heated in our drunken haze. Our lips slowly parted so we could drink more from our cocktails, then after a brief stillness our hunger returned and we where back to messily devouring each other's mouths. This pattern of drink, kiss, drink carried on for a few more moments.

"Hmph, Draco, you love this song," Harry said, pulling away from the kiss.

I let my hearing swim back to my lagging brain. "MMhhhm, d'you wanna dance, birthday boy?"

He giggled and grabbed his drink in one hand and my outstreached arm in the other, practically leaping up off of the soft couch.

The dance floor was a writhing mass of bodies all moving to the addictive pulsing trance. My eyes and heart where all for Harry that night but as they flitted around the room I blushed under my already drunken-pink shade of skin, Men where making out everywhere, and in some places had gone ever further; hiding in the darker corners of the room I could see the unmistakable shape of two figures making love, and the stripper poles where all occupied by lean-bodied men wearing never-quite-too-little. I leaned into harry for another kiss, this one slightly rougher and more insistent. We danced as we kissed, moving as fast as we could in each other's arms.

"Draco!" I heard Harry shout in sudden alarm.

"Wha--!" My alcohol soaked brain hadn't had time to calculate where we where and my slight step backwards had sent Harry and me stumbling over backwards onto one of the white stages just under one of the stripper poles.

Lucky Harry landed on top of me and I gave out a groan as my head collided with the illuminated surface.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked from on top of me, shifting as if to try to get up to help me up.

In response I grabbed his waist and brought him back closer to me, our lips crashing together once again. And I didn't let my death-grip let off - I slid my hands down to his arse and quite openly groped him, I heard his squeal of shock in our kiss as it deepened. I rolled us over slightly without separating our lips so that I was on top of Harry, my arms resting near each of his shoulders. I wanted more. I wanted him, now. I moved one hand to his shirt, tugging at it slightly. He lifted his arms up so I could pull it off him, our lips parting for only a moment to let the fabric through, and then once again wetly joining. As I threw Harry's shirt to the floor I heard a few whoops echo from the floor around us - my eyes flew open, only to remember the crowd, and realize the hungry audience we'd gathered.

"Harry," I whispered into his ear. "Everyone's looking...do you care?"

"No," he smiled up at me.

"Yeah, me neither," I grinned before pulling my own shirt off.

It's a miracle we managed to maneuver our trousers off in our drunken, numb-fingered state. And there was little foreplay - the small part of mind that was letting me know we where surrounded by people was telling me to keep them entertained as well as Harry, so I licked up his chest and nibbled on his jawline, just below his ear, the spot that makes him fall apart, with on hand splayed on his chest over his racing heart-beat I moved the other hand to my trouser pocket, recovering a bottle of lube (no magic here!) and spread it generously over my fingers. It only took two fingers to prepare Harry because we never keep our hands off each other, our bodies are just accustoming to the other - it's beautiful.

I slid in swiftly - letting myself settle into the familiar heat of his body. My drunkenly-lax body settling into the shape of his as I set my hips to start moving, keeping Harry waiting in anticipation, well; him and the rest of the wolf whistling crowd, but I could barely hear them over the breathtaking sight of Harry sprawled over that light-box of a stage, his tan skin making him almost a silhouette against it. A beautifully crafted Adonis in my eyes.

I began to move my hips, not bothering with building up a slow-fast-slow-fast pace, I just wanted to feel the release. Over the rush of blood through my ears I could make out the cheers of the equally drunken crowd around us, evidently thinking we where some up-for-anything strippers...and I couldn't quite bring myself to care, the only two things my body had space for feeling at that moment where Harry's body and their eyes, watching us.

The black spots of alcohol-induced temporary blindness rushed to my eyes as my hips sped up and the blood left my head, it was needed in far more important areas! My teeth still nibbling on Harry's jaw I could hear his gasps of pleasure clearly over the music. My fingers grasped for purchase on his slick skin and the smooth stage, eventually giving up and clenching in his hair, changing my angle slightly and pushing up slightly. I felt Harry arch under me and moan helplessly as I hit his spot. And again. By now I had no doubts that more people than me could hear him over the techno.

"Come on, baby," I groaned into his ear as I rammed in once more.

I felt and then heard Harry's release, as his clenching muscles triggered my own release and I became blind to everything but riding out those little shocks of pleasure. Gradually, as my senses returned slightly to me I was aware of some sort of rain; I looked around and it was money. The crowd was throwing money at us, 'whooping' and going back to their own dancing. They definitely thought we where prostitutes.

I glanced down at Harry who was grinning, zoned-out up at me like an idiot. We shared a knowing look and quick as a flash, we dressed, grabbed a handful of notes each and legged it out before they figured out we weren't whores. We where shown to the door by back-patting hands and grinning faces, but we didn't stop running until we where out of the door and around the corner. Laughing, we kissed once more.

"Round two?" I offered before grabbing Harry by the arm and apperating us straight back home.

"See, I knew you sold your body, Draco," giggled Harry - flushed with drink.

""Only to buy you an amazing birthday," I countered, pulling him into the bedroom.

**A/N: Thought you guys would like a massive long update after the previous shorter ones :P and BTW "La Dolce Vita" translates as "The Sweet Life" just encase any of you didn't know and it was annoying you, I know things like that annoy me ^_^**

**Voting yeaah!:**

**- Leopard - Olive - Medium Blue - Charcoal - Keys In Back Pocket -**

**Vxxx**


	4. Medium Blue

_**This Chapter Is For: CrayonsPink, Krtn-ise, Sols-heart, Airborn-love.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Sols-heart: **_**Oh, that's good :) Glad he's okay x**

_**annouska: **_**wow, sexellent ^_^ haven't heard that one for forever :D And thank you for your understanding with the computer fuck up x**

_**NeonTorch5408:**_** Woot, glad you liked it. Thank you x**

_**CrayonsPink:**_** And finally, the medium blue 'tis yours x**

_**Kokoro5050:**_** Uh, thanks? XD I've never seen Queer As Folk, so gonna have to check it out to find out if being more demented than it is good :L x**

_**Soulsucker13:**_** Yay, glad you liked! x**

_**Airborn-love:**_** They're always hot together *_^ forever and always! Thankyou for another lovely review x**

_**krtn-ise:**_** You got it ;) x**

_**Harmony's Twist:**_** Well, I'll give it more of a check over once I've got all my fics here running more regular and all my exams are done. Thankyou for reviewing x**

_**Morgan Pen:**_** It wasn't the site, just me being a bit of a computer fail :P Thank you for the lovely review, I love that you can get more from the fic than just a bit of drarry yum and find it educational about the gay community, it's a really happy motivation for me ^_^ x**

**A/N: Ahh! Massive-longest-est update gap ever! -_- Really, hope you enjoy this one, you bloody deserve it with the wait you guys have had! :)**

**Vxxx**

_**MEDIUM BLUE**__**: POLICE FETISH**_

_DracoPOV:_

I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head a little, as I looked through the one-way window into the interrogation room. The familiar, rugged figure was still slouching in that uncomfortable, ridged chair and still managing to act as if they could've been lounging in some tropical retreat, their motionless body occasionally shifting underneath oddly-fitted clothes to lift a polystyrene coffee cup to their lips. I took another deep breath, grabbed the rather large file from the desk top and entered the dreary room.

That was the thing about night shift, you always got the weirdos. While everyone else was asleep, you where left alone with the ones who in mere weeks can switch from petty shoplifting to killing innocents on street corners; you have to keep a hell of a lot of your wits around you most times, because the criminals who come in during the night shift are usually the dangerous ones. But this one was different, he seemed very 'together', he'd been coming in almost regularly every fortnight for the past few months - never for anything major enough to get him more than a night or two in jail, and maybe a couple of hours community service. No, this one knew what he was doing (whatever that was).

The heavy door clunked shut behind me as I entered the almost-black room and out of my peripheral vision I saw his head jerk up, as if he'd been sleeping. The room was lit by a single hanging bulb in the ceiling and a small anglepoise lamp on the gray metallic desk, the only other features to the room where the matching gray metallic filing cabinets, and gray metallic chairs. I set the large file down heavily on the desk and set my own coffee down carefully next to it.

"Another good night, Mr Potter?" I asked, attempting to at least be professional with this man who through interview after interrogation I'd come to know so well.

"Cut the crap, Detective, you know it's a good night - I'm here aren't I?" he grinned.

To him, it was always a good night if he ended up behind bars.

"Then what was it this time?"

"Hhmmm, well, I'm not sure if I can remember everything..."

"Are we going to play another one of your games, Harry?" I decided to drop my manners, _he_ obviously wasn't bothering.

He knew I hated it when he was being so vague. I sighed and rested my two am tired head in on my arms. "I'm not getting you a coffee," I said, slightly muffled.

I heard a slight sigh from him. "Ah, it's okay, I'll grab yours," I heard the grin in his voice.

I was going to protest, but then gave up. Instead, I dragged my head up off the desk and got out the paperwork I needed for tonight's form.

"So, now you've got your coffee, what was it tonight?"

"Does it even matter? Just put down something non-committal and give me a night in...or something..."

"Really -" I sighed again, deciding that it probably didn't matter what I put so just wrote down one of the old offenses.

"What do you even get out of this anymore? I mean, you don't even seem so thrilled when you come in here."

He shrugged. "Bored, I guess."

"Bored! Really?" I snapped. "I fuckin' have to stay up every time I do night shift, wait for your drunken, shit-arsed self to swing around because you get bored?" I glared at him, at least before there was something interesting behind his pretty green eyes.

"Aww, you wait up for this? Sweet of you..."

"You - you are so bloody arrogant. And it's desperate now as well! Just fucking up your life one night at a time for a little bit of what? Entertainment?" I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up.

Harry: you could tell by his police profile that he wasn't a stupid, and you could tell just by looking at him that he certainly wasn't unattractive. I got so frustrated that he had so much going for him and was just frittering away on...nothing, while I was up here most nights dealing with him, in my tired old police uniform and sleepy brain.

"You love it," he smiled at me, bordering on lewd.

I just glared down at him - half way to simply admitting that I sort of did, but was far too angry to admit it. More to the point, I knew he couldn't've being serious, and no way was I making a fool out of myself like this, and - my train of thought was thrown off the tracks. Harry grabbed my tie and pulled me down towards him, crashing our lips together for a hot, rushed kiss.

I stared at him. All the thoughts in my head colliding - did that really happen? So does that mean maybe he likes me?

"Why do you come here?" I asked him again, this time with a more calculating glare.

"Because I get bored..." he saw my warning glare. "...so I come here - to see someone more interesting, and certainly prettier than this shit-all town."

I smiled, letting the compliment wash over me for a moment. "But you're forgetting Harry," I said sweetly. "I'm the one wearing the uniform."

With that it was my turn to grab his shirt, dragging him over the desk separating us and capturing his mouth in an equally heated, bordering on violent kiss. His surprisingly soft lips hummed gently upon mine and, as I begun to taste him in the back of my throat (he tasted of San Miguel and sugar), I deepened the kiss, desperately searching for more of that sweet, elusive taste of...him.

He pulled back slightly. "Mmph, now?"

"Now," I growled, months of sexual tension from every time I saw him settling deep in my brain, pushing out any inhibitions.

I pulled him back towards me, our lips only brushing before he pushed away again.

"Here?" he asked.

"Fuck, no," I remembered that anyone could walk in here. "Come on, gotta go somewhere private."

I dragged him by his shirt, but it wasn't really necessary; we where barely able to keep our hands off each other, at every opportunity along the short corridor there where lips pressed on lips, lips upon flesh and flesh upon flesh. By the time I'd led him into the familiar yet bleak holding cell we both looked like we where going for round two. I shut the door behind us, locking it and throwing the keys carelessly into the corner.

"Here?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"You love it," I whispered into his ear from my position behind him.

I felt more than saw him nod, my eyes and mouth far too busy exploring the plane of his copper neck before me. Scraping my teeth over the skin close to his windpipe drew a shudder and a gasp. Once more and his head flopped back onto my shoulder, his mouth hanging open in a more silent, yet far more expressive gasp.

I moved around him, my fingers tracing curiously over his clothed body until we where pressed chest to chest, his head fitting puzzle-like under my chin we stood for a moment, catching out breaths, I lowered us gently to the ground, placing a small kiss on his cheek. Gathering my wits slightly and taking some deep breaths I slid my body over his until my legs where straddling his thighs. I spread my hands over his chest - absorbing the feel of the rapid pulse, irregular and exited breathing...

We stayed like that for a few moments more until I begun to hear urging sounds edge their way out of his (now pink and debauched-looking) lips. I pushed my own lips back down upon them and, in that same fluid movement, tore his shirt open, his gasp of shock muffled by the kiss on his already-bruising lips. I pushed down harder, searching again for that _taste_, and, fuck it, if I was going to get done for police brutality - I may as well do it thoroughly.

I lent back out of the kiss, sitting up again over his reclined body I pulled my shirt off over my head, throwing my hat and tie on the floor in the process, as he pulled the remainder of his shirt off. This time it was he who lent up to pull me back down in a kiss, as his bare back was pressed against the cold floor he let out small, pretty hisses and gasps, arching into me. It felt delicious. Through the kiss I felt his hands slide between us and fumble briefly with his own flies and then, a more prolonged challenge, undo my belt and flies. He ended the kiss by running a heated tounge over my teeth as we separated once again to take out trousers off.

"Wear the hat?" he asked, handing it to me as I turned back around to face him.

"What-" my lust-clouded brain taking a moment to process. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Kinky," he paused a moment. "Ether you wear it or I do, depends who's bottoming," he finished with a wink.

I grabbed the formal blue, back capped policemans' hat off him, mumbling something about 'no fucking way am I bottoming...seriously...'.

"I thought so," he smiled and finally let his eyes roam over my body as I let mine do the same.

His necks earlier promise of smooth expanses of copper skin held true and, teamed with his black hair and stunning green eyes made him look simply exotic amongst the plain white-wash-and-gray prison cell. I ran my pale (white in comparison) fingers over his skin, it was soft and I wanted to touch _all_ of it. I pushed him back to the ground, delighting again as his back arched from the cold, I grinned malevolently - my mind rushing far in front of my body, already planning every muscles movement, every cute love game, every single syllable his lust-blind lips would soon be uttering.

For now I was content to lick a long, straight line from the very base of his abdomen, across the plane of his chest and finishing at his defined jaw, where I nibbled and licked at the skin contentedly.

"Shit," I hissed, a thought hitting me. "No lube."

Harry looked worried for a moment. "Ah, fuck it, I get enough, we should be fine."

I laughed at his comment. "Well, if you get that much, I expect you'll be fantastic..."

He said nothing but raised his eyebrows suggestively, which I took to mean a go-ahead.

I slid one finger in easy enough, but the next brought a small gasp of pain. I started placing small kisses across his chest and shoulders to relax him as I carefully scissored my fingers, getting him ready for a third finger which I slid in hesitantly a few moments later. At this one his fingers clutched and dug into my arm. I shushed him and continued kissing his delicate skin, using my free hand to gently stroke and cup his pretty face.

"Are you ready for me?" I whispered after the three fingers where sliding easily and Harry's breathing had settled slightly.

He nodded vigorously, not making an any audible response. I decided not to push it. Slowly sliding my fingers out I slid the head of cock in as quickly as possible to keep his body acclimatised. Every small movement inwards from there was accompanied with sharp breaths and his squeezing fingers, but eventually I was all the way in and we stilled for a moment - his breath, ragged from excitement and pain leveled as I explored his body at leisure with my hands.

"Move," he said, his voice wobbling slightly.

"Are you sure?" I was still concerned about him.

"P-please, move," he rocked his hips slightly to prove that he was fine.

I moved my hips back in return, starting out with small, understated movements (I still worried) and gradually getting towards longer thrusts. Only when Harry started rocking his hips, uttering small curses of frustration, did I begin to thrust fully inside of Harry, adjusting my angle slightly to hit _that_ spot. And, there it was: our bodies jerked with the electricity, his mouth gasping a silent 'o' while mine growled with renewed force. I hit gold again, before our minds had had time to process the first shock, reducing us both to moans and primal lust.

I came inside him not many deep thrusts after that, moving through my orgasm, riding out every wave and, as Harry came a few seconds after me, riding out the last drops of his pleasure. I collapsed onto the floor beside him, panting and flushed, my hat falling off onto the lino next to me. I picked it up and affectionately put it on Harry's head. He smiled breathlessly at me.

We lay like that for a couple of minutes, just staring into each others' eyes. Eventually, I pulled myself up, and laying his shirt over his cooling form (it could get cold in here), I begun to get dressed.

"I have to get back to work, you know someone could take my badge away for...doing this," I said when he looked at me questioningly.

He pouted adorably. "Can we do this again?"

"Yes, but no more getting yourself arrested - maybe, a dinner then bed?" I smiled.

"Aww, but the uniform's kinky and it suits you."

"Well, I'll just have to keep it on then, won't I?" I lent down to capture his mouth in a small, chaste, promising kiss and, grabbing my hat back off his head, let myself out of the cell to go home and sleep of my frankly fantastic night.

**A/N: Omnomnomnom? Yes, please :D**

**VOTES:**

**- Black - Silver - Grey Flannel - Tan - Dark Pink -**

**Vxxx**


	5. Black

_**This Chapter Is For: Airborn-Love, xbochixx.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Italicteeth:**_** 0_0 Always nice to know more about your friends 0_0 x**

_**Airborn-Love:**_** Haha, Draco is pretty much any fetish *personified* x**

_**Slashyslashslash:**_** Thanks, and it's great to be back writing :) Awesome name btw x**

_**xbochixx:**_** Thankies as always x**

_**Soulsucker13:**_** Thankyou thankyou x**

_**Harmony's Twist:**_** Awh, thankyou! :) Means the world ^_^ x**

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait, but all of my important exams from this summer are over, so things should get back to normal asap. And a massive thanks to **_**Sparkly Insanity **_**for the helps with this chapter. Everyone send her telepathic baskets of unicorns and cupcakes! :P**

**Vxxx**

_**BLACK:**__** HEAVY S/M**_

_3edPOV:_

The car was cruising down the empty, winding country road. It was usually a quiet drive back from Harry and Draco's usual club haunt, but usually the silence was due to exhaustion from fucking, drinking and dancing the night away. Not tonight though. Tonight the silence had an angry edge to it, and the fiveteen minute drive from town back to the remote house that the couple shared.

There was almost a sigh of relief from Draco, skittish with uncertainty, as the car smoothly pulled into the drive and Harry switched the engine off.

"Get upstairs. Now." Harry said without looking at him.

Without another word Draco half-scrambled out of the car, grabbing the house keys out of his back pocket he jogged up the pale stairs to their large front door. He let the door swing open and left it open as he hurried upstairs to the bedroom. Meanwhile, Harry, calmly and slowly got out of the car, walked his way up to the impressive oak doors and locked them. Getting himself a quick drink of water he started the slow ascent to his and Draco's room. His plan was to make Draco anticipate him, wait for him, with every small sound of the house, second-guess him. It was working splendidly.

Letting his fingers leisurely curl around the brass handle he stepped into the room. Draco jumped. All his planning and fretting falling to pieces around him. Draco's head jerked up from it's hung position as he heard Harry enter the room, his eyes welling slightly.

"What where you thinking tonight?" Harry snapped as he swept around the room.

"I...uh, was just playing, Harry," Draco said.

"It wasn't and you know it. And address me properly, you're in enough trouble as it is," Harry countered.

"Yes sir," Draco simpered.

"Good," Harry paused for a moment as he rummaged through some drawers. "Strip, kneel on the floor facing the window." He ordered without looking at Draco.

Their room was large - the main furnishings where the four poster bed in the middle of the room and the large chestnut-brown wardrobe in the corner on the eastern facing wall, apart from that there where plenty of hidden or inconspicuous-looking drawers and shelving units for them to discreetly store the toys from the games the couple so liked to play. In the eastern wall, next to the wardrobe was a similar-coloured door leading to an en-suite bathroom, the southern wall held a door leading back to the hallway that the room branched off and the north wall was where Draco was knelt. The window was a large ceiling-to-floor feature and was draped in thick blue curtains, with matching cushions that slid neatly onto the window seat.

Draco trembled at the distant promise of some unimaginable pleasure. No body made him feel like Harry made him feel, but he was angry this time. It had been a long time since he'd been this angry, his body took weeks to forget it and his mind never did. He didn't know weather to be scared or excited, so he just trembled with the butterflies.

Draco squeaked a little in shock as Harry's hand clamped down on his bare shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Now," he almost sighed, moving his hand to stroke a little a the base of Draco's neck. "I want you to tell me everything you did at that club tonight."

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath. "You and I arrived quite late, so the club was already quite full of people -"

"And what where they doing?"

Draco shivered a little at the cold on his bare skin. "Dancing, fucking, drinking, talking over the music. Some where cheering for the girls on the poles -" Draco froze as he felt Harry's hand slide further up his neck with leather joining it. "- and we got a drink when we entered. We stood quite close to the edge of the club, where there where lots of occupied seats." Draco fought to keep his excitement under control and his talking steady as he felt Harry fasten the smooth leather collar around his neck.

"Hmmm, then what?" Harry purred, stroking the shell of Draco's ear now.

"Th-then we danced for a while, but it got too hot so you went to the cloakroom to put away our coats, and -" there was a loud chink as Harry clipped a heavy metal chain into the o-ring at the front of Draco's collar, and he gasped as the cold steel brushed on his warm-in-comparison skin, sending chill shivers through his pale body. Draco shifted uncomfortably on his knees.

"Stay still, love," Harry cupped Draco's cheek. "Tell me what happened next."

"Well, next...next, I was dancing alone and another guy came up to dance with me," Harry's hand slid dangerously away from the affectionate hold. "And we where moving together, but I didn't want him...I didn't love him, honestly Ha- sir..."

Harry's hand squeezed the tender flesh on Draco's shoulder. "But he wanted you, and you where leading him on just because you could. You where flirting with him Draco."

"Yes, but..." Draco thought better of arguing. "I'm sorry."

"I'm disappointed in you Draco, you and I where doing so, so well..." Harry drifted off, but Draco knew when to stay silent. "Oh, well..."

Harry sighed and, switching like a schitzophrenic from his calm state, grabbed the back of Draco's collar and pulled his head back, his lips descending. Harry pushed into the kiss, deepening it yet pushing Draco's head into an even more uncomfortable position. Pulling just as quickly out of the kiss Harry left Draco panting. He grabbed Draco's hair to keep him bent backwards.

"You do realise I need to teach you a very serious lesson?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, everything looking very dizzying from upside down.

Harry nodded and deftly grabbed Draco's chain, pulling the disorientated boy towards him whilst with the other hand, unzipping his flies. He said nothing as he pulled Draco's head by the chain closer to his crotch. He pulled his half-hard penis out from the confines of the fabric.

"Do a fucking good job of it, and maybe I'll be kinder on you later..." Harry hissed, stroaking Draco's cheek condescendingly.

Draco shuddered at the tone, feeling lightning rush through him. He bowed his head a little in reply and kissed the tip of Harry's cock, tasting precome on his lips. He opened his soft lips and took the first few inches into his mouth, tongue lapping at the skin, feeling it swell in his mouth. He drew back for a moment to take a breath, and immediately his tongue was back to work on Harry, who was now fully aroused. It was then that Draco went further than a few inches, the head of Harry's cock touching the back of his throat and Draco begun to make little swallowing movements; flexing his jaw and gag reflex. It was then that Harry finally let out a deep groan, almost a growl, and pulled on the link of chain that he had hooked his fingers into, thrusting himself down Draco's throat and entangling his hand in the blond-white hair. From there Draco gagged for a few moments, but then regained his control and, as he couldn't move, swilled his tongue around in his mouth, teasing Harry's sensitive skin. And within a few more jerks of his hips into the already cramped mouth, Harry came. Draco swallowed all that he could, a little dribbling out and down his chin. Harry pulled out of his mouth and regarded his debauched-looking lover for a few moments.

"Don't waste it," he smiled, and almost affectionately ran his thumb through the come on Draco's chin and offering it to him to lick.

Draco took it gratefully into his mouth and sucked on the digit seductively for a few moments, brushing his teeth across it. His motives weren't entirely self-sacrificing, he wanted some release tonight, and the only way he was going to get that was through Harry.

"Thank you, sir," Draco said, licking his lips and smiling. Harry turned away and pointed at the bed.

"Climb into the middle and lie down spread-eagle," he said coldly, throwing the length of the chain onto the bed beside his lover.

No luck trying to break the ice king then, Draco thought, he must've pissed Harry off way more than he'd meant to...or maybe the fucker just wanted to get kinky, Draco giggled inwardly.

Harry was back a bare moment later, perhaps the only sign of his masked eagerness, leather straps wrapped around the bedposts and Draco's ankles, holding them spread wide. And then he was on the bed again, this time pulling Draco's arms into the middle of the headboard and, winding a pair of handcuffs through the wooden bars, held him captive there. For final touches Harry put gloves over Draco's fists, holding them balled up so they couldn't even get purchase on the bed posts and a blindfold over his pretty face. Harry tenderly kissed Draco's lips, before nipping them to draw a little blood and lent back to admire his work.

The bound blond lay shivering and anticipating, a small trail of blood dripping from his mouth. Harry sighed happily.

"You're mine," he whispered into the silence and Draco managed to shudder a smile at Harry's awe-struck tone.

Harry snapped himself out of his reprieve and Draco felt his weight leave the bed, in search for some toys most likely. About a minute later, after much fumbling around the room, Harry returned to the bed. Draco's breath hitched and his body tensed as he felt Harry's cool, lubricated, fingers brushing at his entrance.

"This is your reward for the blow job, Draco," Harry said clearly. "I was going to fuck you dry, like the man at the club would've done."

Draco thought Harry's jealousy was almost cute, how possessive he could get. Draco didn't have long to dwell on it though, the next thing he felt was a small vibrator slide into him and a cold ring slide around his half-erect cock. He shuddered at the promise those two, Draco wished he could see what else Harry held in store for him. He felt Harry's weight shift and felt the brush of fabric against his bare stomach, so guessed that Harry was now leaning over him.

"Draco," the whisper came right in his ear, making him jump and confirming his suspicions. "You are not to move throughout this whole exercise, every time you do move and I have not instructed you to, there will be a consequence. You won't be able to come until I let you. This _is_ a punishment, remember?"

And with that Harry switched on the vibrator.

Instantly Draco felt his stomach muscles tighten and constrict, in a desperate effort not to move as the vibrations ricocheted through his body. His only savior was that the thing was no where near his prostate, but he supposed Harry had some dark plans for that later. Already, his penis was filling and a sheen of sweat was breaking out over his forehead and chest, but he refused to whisper.

But Harry stepped up the game - another vibrator, this time scorching hot (although, in hindsight, his heightened senses where probably overreacting), but harry mercilessly ran the slowly vibrating stick down the center-line of his body, from the hollow of his throat to the very edge of where stomach met penis and at this Draco felt the sharp want in his stomach and blindly thrusted upwards. A low whimper escaped his lips when he realized what he'd done.

"I love those noises you make," Harry smiled, but the smile felt laced with arsenic. "Let's see what other sounds you make..."

"Please, I'm sorry," Draco gasped - he knew how ruthless Harry could be when he wanted to, because he knew that he could be a vindictive little fuck and he would still love it.

It was then that Draco felt a sharp, slightly wet sensation slide across his chest and then a sudden, stabbing pain that made him screw his eyes shut under the blindfold. The next thing he felt was Harry's finger, pressing for entrance on his lips, so he let him in. Harry's finger was already wet - tasting slightly tangy and salty, Draco tried to place the taste.

"The blade is sharp, so you'll barely feel it now, but rest assured - it will be sore when it starts to heal," Harry said absentmindedly, swirling his finger inside Draco's mouth.

Draco felt the blood rush to his cock - Harry had a motherfucking knife, a knife. He desperately wanted to see what it looked like, what he looked like. How is it that Harry knew just how to play him like a harp? He knows everything I need, Draco thought happily.

Harry snapped him out of his thoughts by switching the vibrator up a level. Draco bit his lip, feeling the haze of agony-pleasure renewing its efforts as he fought once again to keep still. And Harry didn't help, randomly stroking up Draco's thigh or licking at a nipple, whispering seductive promises into his ear. And every time Draco moved there was another cut with the knife and the vibrator moved further into him or up a level. Harry had Draco right where he wanted him: coming to pieces, begging and at the end of his tether.

"Please, please, s-sir," Draco moaned, all shame or control shut out by his need for release. "Please, let me come...I'm sorry, s-sorry. I need it, now."

"Nuh-uh," Harry sighed, licking down Draco's sleek neck. "Still not what I want to hear."

"Please, ple-I don't know, what, what you want me to say," Draco groaned through ragged breaths, not daring to move a muscle. "I'm yours!"

Harry smiled to himself. "Bingo," he whispered and finally obliged Draco and removed the cock ring.

"Come," he instructed and Draco cried out shamelessly as he finally reached his release, white splattering them both.

As Draco was riding out his orgasm Harry quietly removed the vibrator and released Draco's ankles and blindfold, leaving his hands bound for just a little longer.

"Look at yourself, babe," Harry whispered, all trace of venom gone.

Draco glanced down through blurry eyes at his tired body and smiled. "I love you, Harry," he said through dry lips.

"Hush now," Harry said as he took off the gloves and handcuffs.

Draco wrapped his hands around the collar, however. "I want to keep it on," he said simply, through sleepy lips.

Harry nodded, but took the heavy chain off. "Let's sleep now," he said.

"Mmm-kay," Draco smiled and curled up inside Harry's protective, warm arms and taking Harry's finger to the vacant o-ring and hooking it through. "Yours." Draco said finally.

Harry grinned in tired delight. "Mine," he confirmed and kissed Draco's forehead goodnight.

**A/N: Was it good for you? :P It was certainly...different to write lol**

**Next votes: **

**- Grey Flannel - Tan - Red And White Gingham - Olive - White Lace - **

**Vxxx**


	6. White Lace

_**This Chapter Is For: Annouska, Aida Hwedo, Airborn-love, sols-heart, soulsucker13, italicteeth.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Annouska:**_** Thank you, it was quite hard for me to get the balance between love/violence, y'know :) Glad you appreciate it x**

_**Airborn-Love: **_**Haha, think how strange it felt writing it! :P And wouldn't you want to make Harry just a little pissed off if you had him like that? ;P x**

_**Slashyslashslash:**_** Yay! Happy kinks! lol x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Teehee -blush-, thank you, I feel less perverted when I put little plots in :L And yeah, you've said about Draco being more toppy for you, but I sorta see them as switchable, if you get me :) Hope you can cope with him bottoming occasionally x**

_**SoulSucker13: **_**Yay! It was really different to write as well, glad you liked :D x**

_**Mia Hatake:**_** Ahh, gonna have to wait longer for the gray flannel :P And yeah, I plan on writing more with their relationship like this x**

**A/N: Yay! Pretty unanimous votes this time :D Makes it way easier for me, merci much! ^_^**

**Vxxx**

_**WHITE LACE:**__** LIKES WHITE**_

_HarryPOV:_

In hindsight I really shouldn't have drunk so much. Getting paralytic on a weekend, just because it was an inter-House party, (and there weren't many of those) could have ended a whole lot worse than it did for me. In fact, the majority of my hammered-out-of-my-brain night didn't go too awry, only the waking up was tough. But anyone whose ever woken up hungover will understand the feeling...

The lights reflected strangely off of the damp dungeon walls (a stroke of genius by the organizers, Snape was out of the castle for the weekend and this corner of the labyrinth was completely uninhabited) and the booming music echoed off of the resonant stone. Another good thing about hosting the party in the dungeons, with way too many people cramming into one room and dancing it would get so hot - but not this time, the dungeons seemed to be in a permanent state of motherfucking-cold, so the body heat wasn't much of an issue anymore.

However, the organizers did make one blunder - Blaise Zambini was in charge of drinks. Well, I suppose it's only a blunder if you're looking at it from a conservative point of view, because he certainly, um, got the pheromones flowing. Because Blaise, being Blaise, had made getting drinks into a game, a game of truth or dare. If you wanted to get drunk, you had to tell the truth or do a dare every time you went up to the bar; and Blaise was leaving no holes barred, the questions where evasive and the dares shameful. So, naturally, it was very entertaining to watch some half-drunk Hufflepuff attempt to pretend to give a blow job to an empty bottle in a desperate attempt to get another pint of butterbeer.

And, me - I was having the time of my life at the party of the year, the atmosphere was electric and the dancing was wild. It was perfect: my friends and I slowly getting hammered, laughing at the truths and dares and moving like maniacs to the music. Our truths slowly getting far more truthful with every glass we drunk and our dares slowly getting more outrageous.

"I'm going to get myself another drink!" I shouted over the thrumming bass at Hermione's grinning face.

"Sure, want me to come with!" she shouted back.

I shook my head, my throat suffering from talking over the electro-jungle music. I stumbled my way through crowds of students from all different houses over to the crowded drinks table.

After queuing for a few minutes I dropped some coins into Blaise's hand (I was too drunk to give a damn about how much) and waited, he poured me a scorching hot fire wisky and held it tantalizingly close to my waiting hands.

"Gotta wait for it, Potter," he smiled craftily, I could just about hear slytherin snickering coming from behind him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, making the snap decision.

"Hmmm, okay - tell me, what is the golden boy's favorite fetish?" yes, there was definitely laughter coming from behind him.

I didn't even think about answering. "I like pale skin, because," the words where flowing out uncontrollably, "Because it's more expressive, you see - all the little lover's marks, you can see it on their skin, and -" I managed to shut myself up from my drunken ramblings but grabbing the firewiskey and downing half of it.

"Hey, Draco!" I heard Blaise shout. "I think we've found you you're man!" He laughed then turned to me. "Have a nice night, Potter."

I stumbled, embarrassedly on my way and back to the center of the party.

As the hours wore on and people got more tired and more drunk the crowds begun to disperse and go back to whatever rooms they'd find themselves sleeping in. Me though; I wasn't tired, exhausted yes, but not tired. I was too wired, and there was enough sugar in some shots I'd had a while ago to keep me going for a fair bit. So even as the the party calmed down, me and the music and a couple more determined individuals kept going.

And I felt another body, slide up purposefully upon mine. Start moving with the beat, moving with me. I smiled and turned around expecting...well, I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what I found.

"Draco!" I was more startled than angry, I was way too giddy too be angry.

"Relax, Potter...no one is sober enough to remember seeing us, it can be a secret, if you want," he said into my ear.

"Are you asking...?" I trailed off.

"Mmmhhmm, I heard you earlier. You like pale boys. You like the skin right?" I nodded dryly. "Well, how would you like to see _my_ skin?" he asked, looking a little embarrassed for a moment.

"We're both really way too drunk to be making this decision."

"Yep," he giggled, his arms hanging over my shoulders.

"Fair enough then," I laughed with him and danced him over to a more secluded corner of the large room. "Where do you wanna go?"

The sober me inside me was outraged - but I'd managed to swamp the voice with enough alcohol that all the words where drowned out, but the message still got through clear: "What the FUCK are you doing!". But the drunk me was louder, and way more pursuasive, and urging me to go for it - Draco wasn't unattractive (he was gorgeous) and he had a point, I did want his porcelain skin. Damn, that drunken voice was persuasive.

Draco giggled at my lost expression and pulled me out of that stuffy, party room and into the corridor. We stumbled for a few minutes - rattling every door to see if we could climb inside, but all where locked. Our lips randomly meeting for quick, slurred kisses that we laughed into and broke away.

Eventually we found an unlocked door and, jumping inside, we found it far smaller than we'd anticipated. It was a cupboard and, from the odd, but slightly sweet smell of it, had been used for storing potion ingredients in the past. Now all it contained was a few brooms, some foul smelling (but empty) buckets, and our bodies.

"If we're going to regret this, we might as well do it thoroughly..." he smiled, pushing me lightly in the back and sending me sprawling into the tiny cupboard.

There was a lot of clanging, as I seemed to hit every possible object on my way to the floor, and there was my whimpered "ow" as my senses regained themselves.

"Ooops," he laughed climbing, slightly more gracefully, in after me.

He closed the door after himself and after realising how dark it was, cast _lumos_ and balanced his wand precariously on the only shelf in the cupboard.

By this time I'd gotten up from my uncomfortable seat on the wooden floor and managed to tumble towards Draco, knocking us both to the floor. We laughed at our clumsiness, and then at how hard fucking in here would be - the floor was about 3ftx3ft, no where near enough space to lie down, or really even sit properly.

"Oh, well, we'll manage," Draco smiled.

"Mmmhm sure," I barely managed to mumble out before letting my lips slide back to where the so wanted to be, upon his.

The kiss was slow, and perhaps a bit more wet than it should've been, but we didn't mind. I felt his eyelashes fluttering as our heads twisted to new angles to explore new depths. I pulled back and smiled at him, illuminated by the odd lighting, looking ever-so-slightly debauched. It was perhaps the only tender, silent moment in the whole night. But then he snapped into motion and he was pulling his shirt off, exposing his silky, smooth, bright white skin.

I burst into motion, my lips instantly searching every contour of flesh. He gasped initially, his hands matting in my hair and pulling me closer to him, but then I felt his hands flex and reach to the hem of my shirt, hooking his tense fingers around it he slowly, shakily, pulled it up and over my head, his nails occasionally scratching me and sending freezing hot shivers up my spine.

I pulled (reluctantly) away to throw the shirt to the side and hastily unbuckle my jeans, leaning slightly forwards I ungracefully kicked them off and looked up to see Draco doing just the same thing. We laughed again briefly before my eyes settled wantonly on his beautiful body. I ran my hands up his legs, admiring every hint of muscle or bone.

"You really do have a fetish for this, don't you Harry?" Draco smiled.

"Yes," was all I said, far to preoccupied with his body to focus on talking.

He tolerated my fascination for a few minutes before sighing heavily.

"Harry, I'm getting uncomfortably hard right now and, from the looks of it, so are you. Fuck me?" he said. Drunk lips sure are wonderfully blunt.

"Mmm, your wish is my command," I smiled, settling as well as I could in the cramped space between his open legs. "Ah, do you have lube?"

"No," he said slightly sheepishly.

I kissed him on the collar bone. "And we're far too drunk to be aiming a wand at any body parts, that would be hard to explain to Madame Pomphrey," I joked.

"Just let's go dry. I'm far too drunk to even remember it properly," he took a sharp intake of breath when I nibbled lightly on the skin I'd just been kissing.

I made a mental note to do it again. "Are you sure?" I asked, I'd heard it was painful.

He nodded. "Just go slow at first."

I smiled, moving my face up his neck so we rested cheek to cheek I stretched my neck slightly and bit lightly on his ear lobe, sending him into temporary euphoria as I simultaneously slid my first few inches in. We rested for a few moments panting.

"Nice idea," he smiled.

"I'm just glad I had the co-ordination" I grinned, quite proud of drunk me.

I slowly drove forwards into his writhing body until I was fully sheathed. I think I felt his body twist in slight pain beneath me, but my mind was far too buzzed to really notice - the alcohol acting as a anestetic for the both of us. Blindly, and with little grace I drove in and out: his moans filled my ears, our tangled bodies was all I could feel and my brain blacked out with my orgasm.

My vision swam sleepily back into focus a few moments, minutes (I had no way of knowing) later and I was greeted by the flushed-pink face of Draco. He closed the little distance between us and we shared a gentle, caressing kiss.

"Mmsleepy," he mumbled into my mouth.

"Mmeetoo," I couldn't be bothered leaving his warm mouth ether.

And with that, we didn't bother to stop kissing, we didn't find the energy to pull out, we fell asleep together, completely oblivious to all the world outside our little 3x3 cupboard of comfort.

Light glared into the darkness as my eyes opened hesitantly.

"Umnph!" I complained, and I think I heard Draco echo it.

I took a quick assessment of the situation. My lips where sticky with dehydration, the light was glaring into my aching head and I was entangled and _naked_ with the boy I was supposed to be stone-cold enemies with just because the colour of his skin turned me on. And something else. My slow, hungover brain struggled to grasp the situation. And...and the doors where open! Someone had let the light in!

I looked hastily up through the glaring beams, and all I could make out was a large, dark, silhouette.

"Ah, Professor, I can explain..." I heard Draco say from somewhere on my left.

I stifled a giggle on his chest, yep - still a little drunk. And I hoped to God it would stay that way, I was gonna need it...

**A/N: ...because cannon is for squares! :P**

**Vote!**

**- Grey - Leopard - Light Pink - Red - Lavender -**

**Vx**


	7. Red

_**This Chapter Is For: Kyaa, Slashyslashslash, Soulsucker13.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Slashyslashslash: **_**Woo, I'm glad I gave you something different, and now your getting your colour choice, hows about that pale Draco for me? ;) x**

_**Golden Snitch 007:**_** Thankyou, I'm so super glad you enjoy it :) 'cause I love writing them ^_^ x**

_**Sols-Heart:**_** Oooh, they're just too yummy! Thank you for loving it x**

_**Elfinmyth:**_** Ah, yes, it was 3ftx3ft, not meters :) 1ft=about 30cm. Sorry for not explaining my archaic british mind :P x**

_**Airborn-Love:**_** I'm not sure who opened the door, but I think if I was to write a part2, I would make it Snape. Just fo' the lolz XD ...and I'm getting suspicious that you have a kink for everything! Luvz x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Oh, yay! Glad I could make your day a truly Happy Day. Pfft, them bitches didn't have yummy Drarry 0_0 *drools* x**

**A/N: Okay, there where pretty much equal votes for everything this time, so I made the executive decision to give y'all a plotless yum-fest :D Also, at the moment there are exactly 69 reviews on this fic, just thought I'd share that with you guys! ^_^ *mind in the gutter***

**Enjoy your filth! **

**Vxxx**

_**RED:**__** FISTING**_

_3edPOV:_

Harry landed between Draco's slightly spread legs as they unceremoniously crashed onto the soft, inviting bed. Their lips didn't part for a second, each felt so hungry for the taste of the other that didn't dare separate. Until they had to breathe.

"Draco," Harry panted, his lips still resting upon Draco's. "Why'd you leave for so long?" He almost whined, the pressure in his pants growing rapidly.

"Because," Draco was just as breathless. "I figured...(kiss)...this was...(kiss)...inappropriate for a work conference."

Harry giggled lightly into the side of Draco's mouth. "Stupid prat," he scolded affectionately.

"Ummph, shut up," Draco said, thrusting his hips needily up to meet Harry's.

Harry groaned in pent-up tension, he arched forwards, his lips slipping from Draco's down his neck and onto his collar bone. His lips lingered on the soft skin, contemplating the entire span of chest he had to play with now (God knows when their shirts had come off, Harry thought, probably in the rush when Draco stepped through the door...) Harry pushed Draco by his shoulders further into the mattress and slid his mouth across Draco's torso, languidly enjoying the familiar smell and feel of his lover. His mouth sucked on a hardening nipple whilst his hands drifted up and down Draco's smooth sides and teasingly close to his crotch. Harry moved to suck on the other nipple.

By now Draco's breath was coming in moans and pants, his eyes starting to swim as the beautifully warm coil started to tighten inside him. His hands scrabbled for purchase as his body arched into Harry's dellirium-inducing touches. His hands found Harry's waistband and tugged at it silently, Harry obliged and, without breaking that fantastic contact with Draco's surrendering body, shuffled his boxers off, sighing happily at the release; his cool breath raising goosebumps on Draco's flushing flesh. Draco was reduced to mewls.

"Harry!" he cried, his nails digging crescents into Harry's shoulders.

"Mmmm?" Harry hummed into Draco's throat.

"Ah!" Draco arched into the new sensation and realized that there was no way he would be able to come up with words for what he was feeling.

He simply grabbed Harry's raven hair and dragged him up for an open-mouthed kiss, all teeth and tongues and mess. But beautiful nonetheless, and just what they both needed.

"Okay, next time I've got a conference, you're coming with me, I can't cope with this," Draco smiled as their lips parted and they rested cheek to cheek for a moment.

"Oooh, I don't know, this seems to be working out rather well in the long run," Draco could feel Harry's no-doubt lewd grin.

Harry hummed again, this time his lips pressing into the sensitive skin just behind Draco's ear. Draco's hand instinctively tightened in Harry's hair, pulling him closer to the pale skin. He didn't think he could take much more teasing.

"Harry!" he cried out again.

"What is it, love?" Harry purred in reply, moving to hover over Draco again. "Tell me what you want..."

"I...I want to feel -" Draco's train of thought was cut off by Harry sliding his hands up his thighs, fingers hooking around the waistband of his boxers.

"Go on..." Harry smiled, know just what he was doing to Draco, his fingers lingering on pulling down the fabric.

Draco blushed. "I want to feel, feel filled with you again," Harry slid off Draco's boxers and tossed them aside. Draco plowed on. "I want to feel all of you Harry," his Hands stroked up his lovers sides, both looking at each other eye-to-eye. "Fuck this Harry. Fuck me. Fuck me, please!" As if to emphasise his point Draco thrust his hips downwards into the mattress, trying to get some relief out of it.

Harry silenced Draco's impatient semi-moans with a soft, slow kiss, their tongues caressing rather than battling, like they had all the time in the world. Which they sort of did. Harry reached across the bed and grabbed some lube off of the bedside table and spread the cool gel over his fingers.

Nestling between Draco's legs, gently spreading his thighs further, he slowly pushed the first finger in, delighting at the visible shivers the cold sensation sent up Draco's spine. Draco didn't moan, he simply sighed at the pleasant feeling (it wasn't enough yet to make him truly moan), his hands bunched in the bed sheet in anticipation. Harry smiled, his free hand gently pressing and caressing Draco's shoulder as he slid a second finger in.

As he begun to gently scissor his fingers Draco bit down on his lip, knowing that he was so close to coming apart and knowing how much Harry loved the noises he made, he wanted to save them. His breaths where getting shorter now and his head fell back and he could feel Harry's eyes watching him.

"Draco, let go of your lip," Harry said softly. "You've starved me this long, I think it's time to let me hear those pretty sounds you make."

"How did you -" Draco was cut off by his own shameless moan as Harry pushed a third finger up him. "That's not fair," Draco smiled once he'd got some of his brain-power back.

Harry didn't say anything, knowing Draco was probably right, he just carried on trying to calm his lover's tensing muscles. He watched Draco's face change and make the most unimaginably beautiful sounds as he slowly swirled his fingers around inside him, gently probing for...there. Harry's fingers brushed on the cluster of nerves and Draco's body arched off the bed, his fingers tearing at the bedsheets he let out a silent moan. Harry pushed down fully on the spot and in the midst of Draco's (this time more audible) euphoria he slipped a fourth finger in.

"H-Harry, are you gonna?" Draco half-slurred through a croaking throat.

"Yeah," he replied, guessing the question. "You alright?" Harry was a little breathless too.

Draco nodded shakily. "Let's go," he opened his eyes fully and let his deep gray eyes meet Harry's green as Harry silently slid the last digit into Draco.

His body tensed as Draco realized that Harry was filling him once again, fully. Wincing a little he relaxed slowly as Harry muttered sweetly into his ear and gently kissed along his jawline and neck. He sighed happily; leaning up awkwardly he caught Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, bringing him back down closer to the soft mattress.

"Okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco nodded silently, not trusting his voice not to waver with all the emotions and feeling flowing through his body. He moaned blindly as Harry flexed his sheathed hand and shifted it slightly. He bit down on his lip again, fighting hard to hold on to his fast-coming orgasm as long as he could.

Harry slowly made his movements slightly longer and more pronounced, beginning to thrust properly in and out of Draco's tight body. His eyes fluttered closed as he let himself get lost in the soft-sharp feeling of Harry's unfamiliarly angular hand moving inside him and, as Harry drove in at a slightly different angle, his eyes flew open in pure pleasure. A purely animal sound slipped through his lazy lips as he let himself go.

On the next thrust to his prostate Draco came undone. As he came he arched into Harry's warm chest and Harry caught him, pulling their bodies closer together as Draco rode out every last wave of pleasure that was running through his veins like fire. Harry's hand smoothly left Draco's exhausted body as he lay limp in Harry's arms. Harry slowly let Draco fall to the mattress as he cleaned up some of the come lacing the two together but quickly gave up and lay down next to the resting form of Draco.

"Mmm, hello," Draco said, smiling at Harry's sparkling eyes. "That was a nice coming home gift."

"You're welcome, love," Harry said sweetly. "You can pay me back anytime, you know?" He winked lewdly.

Draco grabbed a pillow and weakly threw it at Harry, giggling he rolled over on top of Harry and started kissing him.

"No time like the present then," Draco whispered into the kiss.

**A/N: Aaaannnnd that is my last update for 3 weeks because I'm jetting off to Israel to visit my family. I will have internet, so feel free to scream and shout at me on twitter/tumblr/fb/fs/whatever, but it won't be wireless - so no internet on my laptop (and I'm not putting this on my family's computer! 0_0 lol). I will keep up with writing things, might start some much-delayed work on a couple of one-shots too and I might go back over some of my older things and do some editing. Not too sure how busy I'll be or how much laptop-alone-time I'll get, but I **_**will**_** get something done. Promise! Have a lovely couple of weeks, and here are your votes for next time:**

**- Airforce Blue - Tan - Mosquito Netting - Teddy Bear - Fushia -**

**Adios Amigos**

**Vxxx**


	8. Airforce Blue

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida-Hwedo, xxbochixx, krtn-ise.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**SlashySlashSlash:**_** Thankyou, I've never written anything like that before so I'm super glad you liked it :D x**

_**Airbornlove:**_** I know, I know I owe you something yummy :P And how do you get by writing like that 0_0 You now have extra props for doing such excellent work like that, although, you could always update sooner *hint hint* :] x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Oooh, you cheater! I don't blame you for having researched it though, I get impatient for surprises too. Thanks for the review 3 x**

**Thanks for waiting so long for this you guise ^_^ good news is that I have managed to plan all the other colours out. So hopefully future updates will come in a couple of days quicker :D**

**Enjoy enjoy! xx**

_**AIRFORCE BLUE:**__** FLYBOY FETISH**_

_3edPOV:_

"You know, this is probably the stupidest idea we've ever had," Harry smiled as he straightened Draco's tie that morning.

"Mmmhhmm," Draco grinned at Harry through a hurried mouthful of toast. "You'd better believe it. But it's also the best idea."

"Most probably," Harry admitted, draining his tea. "You look far too sexy in that uniform to pass off."

"Ooh, you charmer," Draco chuckled, stopping for a moment to kiss Harry and checking his watch. "Gotta run now, love, see you in a couple of hours!"

"At two, right?" Harry called as Draco hurried to the door.

"And don't you forget it!" Draco called over his shoulder, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he hurried to work that morning.

And so, four hours later the clock on the mantlepiece read ten am and Harry took one last glace around the apartment before grabbing his duffel bag and rushing to catch the bus that would take him on his all-too-slow journey to the airport. He had timed it perfectly, with military precision. At eleven-fifty-five he stepped off the stuffy coach and walked into the air-conditioned terminal. He had gone through the check-in desk by quarter past and was through the long security que by one. And now it was the long, nervous wait for the boarding zone to be called.

Harry had gotten bored looking listlessly through the same-old duty free stores by half one and had brought an exotic-flavored juice and was sitting, just staring at the departures board, waiting for flight 0771 to be announced. Harry's mind drifted - they had been planning this for months. It was coming up to their five year anniversary as a couple, and they wanted to do something special, something outrageous. Not just the normal long-weekend-romantic-getaway-and-sex deal, no, they where determined to one-up everyone else. Harry just hoped it would go well and, sitting just as nervously in another part of the airport, so did Draco.

Harry jumped when (finally) it was announced that "all passengers boarding flight 0771 to Rhodes go to departure lounge 38". He took a deep breath to calm himself down, figuring that it probably wouldn't bode well to be acting _this_ nervous in a bustling airport. Dropping his empty juice bottle in a bin Harry all but swanned off towards his departure lounge, already feeling miles above the earth.

Waiting outside the plane, leaning back on the comically-large taxi-ing wheels, Draco shared a last-coffee-and-ciggarette with the pilot before heading in. They made the mindless jokes and small talk that they usually made, but Draco's mind was completely away, so he had to try extra hard to keep up his pretense. Eventually though (after what seemed like a lifetime) they where called to go inside and the passengers started boarding. Draco waited impatiently behind the stewardesses, greeting every passenger politely as they came in and directing them down to first or economy class.

He craned his neck as much as he could without looking suspicious and finally saw him! That unruly mess of deep black hair framing an almost desperately eager face. _Count to ten and calm down, Draco_ he told himself, making sure he took a subtle step back as Harry arrived, all too aware that he was far too up for this then he should be. When Harry stepped onto the plane his eyes instantly darted around, looking for Draco - as soon as he saw him he blushed furiously and looked down, shakily handing his ticket to the waiting flight attendant.

"It will be alright," she said to him kindly, assuming he was frightened of flying. "Have you flown before?"

"I, uh," Harry's foggy brain too a moment to catch up with his mouth. "Uh, yes - well, not much, when I was really little."

"Oh, well, here's our co-pilot," the attendant motioned to me and Harry bit his lip nervously. "He's been flying with us for years now, with him you have no worries."

There was an awkward silence as Harry and Draco both did everything their combined powers not to burst out laughing.

"Well, have a nice flight," Draco managed, clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder.

He felt Harry relax under his touch for a moment before, on jelly legs, made his way to his carefully-booked seat near the back of the cabin, with a row of three all to himself. Harry meticulously put his carry on away, trying to keep his hands busy while they waited to go.

Eventually after far too much fidgeting they began taxi-ing toward a free landing strip and within five minutes they had taken off and where flying, and after a further ten the 'bing' of the seat belt sign turning off sounded and there was a collective sigh in the cabin as people begun relaxing, taking out their books, ipods and laptops and starting the lengthy flight to Diagoras Airport, Rhodes. But for Harry and Draco, their fun was just about to start.

Harry did exactly as Draco and him had planned the night before - he sat still, occupying himself with whatever mindless magazine the airline provided, he accepted some ice water off of the smiling flight attendants. This went on until he glanced out of the window and saw that the water had ended and that they now must be flying over the France/Belgium boarder. This was when Draco had said it would be safe for him to start leaving the cockpit **(A/N: lol)** because this would be roughly when they where fully programmed onto their flight path.

As soon as Harry looked up his breath caught in his throat, Draco had obviously been waiting on tenterhooks too because he was already half-marching down the aisle towards him. Harry carefully controlled his breathing, concentratedly counting to five before inhaling or exhaling. He got up on jelly legs and walked the couple of steps to the vacant toilet and calmly stepped in, not locking it.

A few moments later he head Draco's slightly muffled voice chatting amiably to someone outside the door, Harry slid up onto the sink counter, suddenly feeling a lot less like hyperventilating. He heard Draco laugh and then some footsteps waking away. Then Draco opened the door. Locking the door carefully, he turned to face Harry, delighted that they where both grinning like madmen.

Draco leaped at Harry, shamelessly pushing him back into the tiled wall and mirror behind the sink counter, their hands grabbing at each other's heads as their lips locked in a ferocious open mouthed kiss. Draco sighed happily into the kiss.

"This is so bad!" Harry laughed. "We could get you so fired!"

"Hmmm," Draco agreed. "Pretty sure that our five years' is worth the risk."

"Totally..." mused Harry, nibbling absentmindedly on the side of Draco's lip.

They stayed in relative silence for a few moments, letting their thoughts finally settle on this long-awaited moment.

"That's very distracting, you know?" Draco smiled, referring to Harry's inconsistent nibbling.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry.

Draco turned his head, catching Harry's half-open mouth in a more gentle kiss. Their tongues danced this time rather than battled and their hands where less desperate, more caressing. Draco's hand automatically slid up Harry's thigh, briefly fumbling with his trouser fastening before roughly pulling down the abrasive fabric. His hands instantly returned to the now bare thigh, his fingers tracing hot patterns across the soft skin as Harry hurriedly took off both of their shirts.

Then, with exposed skin upon exposed skin their lips met again, tongues delving deep into the other's mouth, neither one wanting to be the first to have to take a breath. Draco pulled away, pulling Harry down off the bathroom counter as he did, finally managing to pull away his straining boxers. Harry sighed seductively and slowly slid Draco's underwear down his legs.

"So," Harry breathed. "How do you want to fuck me?"

Draco growled shamelessly, pushing Harry back up to the counter where he so lusciously spread his legs for Draco.

"Sounds simply delightful," Harry replied to Draco's silent but clear answer.

The first thrust brought Harry's hands grasping at Draco's shoulders, and Draco's to Harry's hips. The second thrust brought those grasping hands to bruising the soft skin they held. As Draco's strong, steady thrusts gradually became deeper Harry mewled in anticipation - waiting for the inevitable flash of pleasure that he knew would bring him oh-so dangerously close to the edge. And there it was, sooner than he'd expected, his whole body shaking and tingling with the sparks that Draco had set in motion, lighting the fuse for the timebomb ticking inside him. Draco felt it too, his thrusts getting more impatient and erratic - not careing about how smooth and sexy he was now, just wanting to reach that release.

Their lust-dilated eyes met and almost automatically they begun to kiss, fueling all their collected desperation into it; into the flickering tongues and grazing teeth. Harry could feel himself about to give in, and when Draco leaned up close to him, his body gently pressing against his swollen dick he gave up all hope of holding on. With his eyes squeezed shut Harry let go, feeling Draco's hands tighten and still on his hips he let all the pleasure consume him. He barely felt it when Draco came inside of him.

Both of the lovers almost silently, (save for the soft moans and breath-catching gasps), rode out the waves of their orgasms, their hands never leaving the other's body, both clasping onto the other as if for dear life. Slowly the moans dissipated and the gasps turned to heavy breaths, then to sighs, and finally to normal respiration. And slowly they released each other, parting with a dry kiss.

"Awwh," Harry pouted once they'd gotten carefully cleaned up and dressed. "Now I'm gonna have to wait til we land to see you properly again!"

"Hey, cheer up, see it as 'another few hours to recharge your libido for our honeymoon suite'." Draco grinned mischievously. "And besides, if it's this that gets you hot, then we've always got the flight back."

**A/N: Literally wrote most of this as I was flying. Didn't see any Draco's or Harry's or hot gay sex on **_**my**_** flight 0771 :( Oh, a girl can dream!**

**Anyway, votes:**

**- Grey - Lavender - Calico - Rust - Grey Flannel -**

**Vxxx**


	9. Rust

_**This Chapter Is For: Kokoro5050, hotandsexy, 1hotmama, yaoilover, slashyslashslash, xxbochixx, RawCookieDough.**_

_**And A Super-Special-Awesome Dedication To: **Kokoro5050**, because krtn-ise wants to make up for getting a rec before you because she's just lovely like that! :) 3 xxx**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Airborn-Love: **_**I've already moaned at you for not updating already haven't I? Lol, thanks for the lovely review :D x**

_**Kokoro5050:**_** Deffo! Besides, we flew cheap-no-movie airline ^.^ Fanfic totally passed the time away! :) x**

_**Sols-heart:**_** Ah, sorry you weren't so keen on it, thanks for letting me know though, it means I can slightly edit some later chapters for ya :) x**

_**Krtn-ise:**_** Awh, don't worry, I get lots of people just leaving a colour for me :) Thanks for the totally awesome review 3 x**

_**Slashyslashslash:**_** Oh, yay! I get stupidly happy when I make peoples days better :) Hope your math went okay lol x**

_**Scifinerd92:**_** Ooh, they are yummy like that ^.^ x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Yay! Glad you like it, and I'm pretty damn excited for this one too! :D x**

_**RawCookieDough: **_**D'aww, :3 I'm glad I inspired you - d'you mind linking me any stuff you write sort of 'in this style', I find it really interesting to see what other people have been doing :) Thanks for reviewing! :D x**

**A/N: Okay, I really shamelessly love western movies, so I was really excited to finally get to write this one, it was sort-of inspired by Sergio Leone's 'For A Few Dollars More' and I sort of took influence from the whole 'Dollars' series, but there was a particular a scene in that one that my brain just leaped on! :D**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_**RUST:**__** COWBOY FETISH**_

_3edPOV:_

"How could someone in my business go around with a contraption like this?" Harry asked nonchalantly, turning Draco's empty gun over in his hand. It was a Confederate Army Standard revolver, which was (in Harry's opinion) a bit too showy, but the most ghastly part for him was the shotgun arm brace extension that the other man had secured onto the handle of the gun. Harry thought it looked ridiculous.

"That 'contraption' almost sent you to your grave," Draco replied pouring them both a glass of some strong-smelling bourbon.

"Hmm," Harry mused, accepting the drink, he pulled back on the safety catch and trigger, listening to the empty barrel click. As much as he hated the look of it, he had to admit that it was a well made gun.

He put it back down on the desk next to his equally empty, yet far more aesthetic single-action .45 revolver, which was at least two years more advanced than the other bounty hunter's gun. Smiling confidently, Harry put his feet up on the polished wood desk as Draco walked with equal confidence, the wooden heels on his boots clicking on the polished wooden floor, around the homely hotel room he'd been staying in the last weeks. Draco took a gulp of the bourbon whilst Harry just cradled his glass in his hands thoughtfully.

"You're forgetting one thing, Colonel, I was only shooting at your hat," Harry said in belated reply.

"Well, I was only shooting at yours," Draco retorted quickly.

"Yet I recall firing first."

"Boy," Draco said with an air of authority. "I've managed nearly five years in this profession, not many men last long in these parts. How long do you expect to last?"

Harry blew out his cheeks. "Much longer than that, old man." Draco scoffed at this, he was maybe six years the other man's senior.

It had been two weeks since the bounty hunters had arrived in the small desert village of Al Paso, and for those two weeks Harry had been quietly observing Draco with fascination from his hotel room across the large bridalway that ran through the center of the village. That was, until tonight, when an old man had tipped Harry off to what the Colonel Draco Malfoy was here for - Indio. The stand off just a few minutes earlier had proven to both Harry and Draco two things: one, they where equally matched shots; and two, they had to place their trusts in the other very very carefully.

"I was thinking, when I get my hands on Indio and that $10,000, I could buy myself a little place, maybe even retire..." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Draco murmured stopping his pacing to light up a cigar. "Well, we shouldn't be starting any more fights, that's for sure. But you're forgetting one small detail."

"What's that?" Harry asked, downing his drink and watching the slightly older man carefully

"I wanna get my hands on Indio too," Draco finished, throwing his used match away.

"Sure," Harry said, getting up slightly wobbly. "After me." He strode over to the far wall and inspected the Colonels other guns hanging there.

"Or before you," Draco walked closer to Harry, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Or at the same time."

"Is that a proposition?" Harry half-turned around.

Draco nodded, taking his cigar out of his mouth and pouring Harry another drink. "An equal partnership."

"Why should I?"

"Well, mainly because there's fourteen of them. And if you don't take up my offer, there'll be fiveteen, and we really don't want to end up shooting each other in the back."

Harry nodded and eyed the colonel from under his eyelashes. "Then the Colonel dies...?"

Draco laughed bitterly and took a long drag on his cigar. "We'll split it fifty-fifty, and a smart man like yourself can work out that that will come to at least double whatever you where thinking of making if you made it out alive."

Harry smiled and took out his own cigar. "Hmm, when all's said and done, I might just take you up on your offer."

Draco smiled. Little to Harry's knowledge the Colonel had been observing him carefully too, thanks to a tip off from the Sheriff in the last town he'd visited, he already knew what Harry was in Al Paso for. So Draco didn't have any mystery to solve about the other man, all he had to do was watch and wait for something interesting to happen. But nothing much did; for his two weeks in the dull desert village of Al Paso all Draco had to show was the knowledge that Harry had a wicked taste for drinking and guns, and that he was rugged - from what Draco'd seen it looked like Harry would most likely double-cross the law to gain himself a fistful of dollars. And that he was sharp.

"Let's drink to this partnership then," Draco said, holding up his glass. Harry held his up in reply and they downed the strong liquor, smiling at each other over the glasses.

Harry shook himself a little to clear the bitter aftertaste from his mouth, he took one of his own cigars out from his shirt pocket. He smiled to himself, realising he didn't have any matches. Boldly he lent forwards towards Draco, who stayed stock-still, until their faces where inches away from each other, Harry touched the end of his unlit cigar to Draco's slowly burning one and inhaled deeply, lighting his cigar off of the Colonel's. Leaning back Harry smiled again as he exhaled the slightly bitter tasting smoke, pleased at how well that went. Drinking always made him try the stupidest things, but of course - the Colonel knew that. Harry sat back down opposite Draco, who was watching him thoughtfully, and clunked his feet back down on the table.

"Now," he sad, playing it coy. "How are we going to get to Indio?"

"One from the inside, and one from the outside - there's no other way. One of us'll have to join Indio's band," Draco said bluntly.

Harry carefully blew a couple of smoke circles into the air as he thought. "And they already know you right?"

Draco nodded slowly. "They'll have their guns drawn before I could even speak if they ever saw me again," Draco said and Harry bowed his head slightly in agreement. "Now, I suggest you take them Sancho Paraz, as a bribe to get you into the group. He's cooling of right now, so obviously you'll have to arrange for his release."

"Naturally," agreed Harry, sucking the smoke in through his teeth. "Well, Colonel, you seem to be very well and ready with a plan. Anyone would think you'd had a little while to think this one out..." Harry finished slyly, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

"Oh," Draco leaned forwards, glaring with smoldering eyes at Harry from across the desk. "I have my information."

Harry, who had drunk slightly more than was sensible, didn't even try to control himself as he half-lept across the desk and capturing Draco's waiting lips in a strong, yet chaste kiss, letting all his pent-up feelings from the last few weeks flood out. Draco calmly lent back on his chair and broke the kiss, staring at Harry with a calculating look. He got up and went to look out of the window thoughtfully, Harry got up too and followed him to look blankly out onto the empty street.

"What, I can't get a night of pleasure before going out to risk my neck?" Harry asked, stepping sideways slightly and ghosting his breath over Draco's stoic neck.

Silence descended on the small room, and everything was still, and for a moment Harry thought he had made a horrible mistake. But quick as lightning, Draco spun around and, grabbing Harry by the shoulder, shoved him into the wall by the window, holding his hands to the wall above his head.

"I'm not denying you anything, we've just got to be careful in a place like this," he said, squeezing at Harry's wrists to emphasise his point.

Harry held in a wince. "Come on, weren't you ever young?" Harry said cheekily, despite his obvious disadvantage if anything came to a fight.

Draco shoved his knee between Harry's legs, spreading them a little and making the younger man draw in his breath and blush a little. "Yes, and I was just as reckless as you are." he replied, moving Harry's wrists to be held in one hand, with his free hand he stroked a gentle line down the other's face.

"Then why don't-" Harry was silenced as the Colonel roughly grabbed his jaw and lent in for a kiss. And this time, there was no chaste silence to their lips, Draco kept Harry's mouth open with his cleverly-placed grip (not that he had much will to close it) and his tongue lapped deep into Harry's helpless mouth. Harry arched into Draco's body, which suddenly felt far too distant, and moaned a little into the kiss as the new-tasting tongue swept across his teeth. Draco, not loosing any of his holds on Harry, frustratingly pulled his head back up. He looked down at Harry: pink and debauched looking lips, ruffled hair, lust in his eyes...and Draco smiled warmly.

"Hmm, I expected more fight from you than that," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, but we've barely started," Harry smiled mischieviously.

He wiggled his hands out from Draco's grip and took the cigar from it into his mouth - smiling, stepping away from the wall and puffing on the nearly burnt out stub a few times Harry watched the Colonel, and the Colonel watched him too. Harry threw the dead cigar to the floor and crushed thee embers under the heel of his heavy leather boot. Then, looking challengingly at Draco one last time, he jumped at him.

Shoving the surprised Draco back into the wall where he had just been held, Harry pressed their lips together, taking his turn to explore the other's mouth, to find out what made the other man moan. Draco calmly reached back down to Harry's hands, using his slightly more impressive height to deepen the kiss as he pulled Harry's arms backwards and held them in a tight grip.

"Mphhh," Harry complained, not pulling his hands away but leaning out of the kiss. "You're not playing fair."

"What did you expect?" asked Draco devilishly.

Harry squared his shoulders and try to dominate like Draco'd been doing to him earlier, but the other man was far too strong, Harry realised that it would be close to futile to try and play for dominance tonight. But that was if he didn't play smart, and if there was one thing he was infamous for it would be playing it smart. Harry smiled to himself, progressing their little power-play up to another level.

He looked abashedly up into the Colonel's eyes, pushing their chests closer together. Draco lent forwards and they kissed gently, their tongues this time gently brushing along side one another, and Harry's hands flew up to tangle and flex finally in the Draco's gorgeous hair. He let himself sink into nothing but the pleasure for a while. Suddenly Draco pulled them both forwards and pushed Harry down onto his back on the polished wooden desk. He gasped in surprise but as he relaxed, let his legs drape open slightly, inviting Draco to stand between them and tower over him.

Leaning down slightly, so they weren't quite laying flush, but their bodys where close enough to keep the heat going, Draco grabbed up the half-empty bottle of Bourbon and took some long slugs on it. Looking down at Harry, who was watching him intently and toying absentmindedly with the buttons on his blue flannel shirt he smiled crookedly and then, taking a few more swigs, lent fully down over Harry and, keeping their mouths a few inches apart, he slowly opened his mouth - letting Harry catch and drink the warm bourbon. Harry lay, completely intoxicated, for a few moments, snapping back to his senses when he realised that Draco had undone his shirt and was now exploring the skin there.

Draco's eyes snapped up from the beautiful body laying before him at the dangerous sound of a barrel click. He quickly backed up a couple of steps, grabbing his gun a discarded chair as he went.

"See, I told you we where only getting started," said Harry, sitting up now, the gun feeling heavy in his hand.

"Really?" Draco was truly surprised, he held his gun ready by his side. "You don't want to bottom that much?"

"Maybe," said Harry, shrugging and smiling a little. "Or maybe I just want to see how much you want to top..."

"I'm not sure whether to think that's kinky or scary," Draco said, smiling lewdly and raising his own gun.

"Well, we both know you have to be a little bit crazy to do a job like this, and maybe I like a little bit of kink?" he clicked the safely off. "So, Colonel, what's it going to be?"

Draco barked with laughter. "Harry, we both know neither of these are loaded."

"Maybe yours isn't Colonel, but think about it, how many cartridges did you see me empty? How long was your back turned?" he was bluffing of course, but it was worth it to see the look of shock on Draco's face - they didn't remember Harry for playing it smart for nothing.

Draco sighed and walked slowly towards the desk. Harry jumped up, following him with the gun. Draco calmly opened one of the drawers and put the gun in it, he looked back up to Harry the picture of a man defeated at his own game.

"Okay, fine, you win," he put his hands out as a sign of submission, a soft twinkle playing through his usually stormy eyes.

Harry smiled, carefully laying down his gun on top of the desk and walking the few steps towards Draco. He slid his hands up under the slightly tattered shirt the man wore he felt his muscles twitch and subtly shift under his touch, sighing softly Draco relaxed into the touch. They slowly stepped towards the soft-looking double bed in the far corner of the room, standing at the footboard their lips finally touched, their impatient hands wondering freely.

"So, exactly how much kink do you like in your men?" Draco asked.

"I don't usually, I mean-" to his embarrassment Harry blushed a little. For all his show - he really didn't get to do _this_ all that often.

"That's what I thought," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hips he spun the other man around.

Rubbing his half-hard cock against Harry's clothed arse, Draco groaned softly into Harry's neck, reaching around to palm him through the denim of his jeans. Despite his promise to himself not to bottom again, Harry moaned, his knees going a little weak.

"See, you've just got to relax," Draco soothed Harry, licking his slick neck. "You can tell that you're a natural submissive. [Draco's hand started smoothly undoing Harry's belt] Just imagine how beautiful you'll look, lying on your back, or maybe another position - with..."

Draco's voice faded out of Harry's brain, he was far too preoccupied with the anticipation of the rest of the night. He was now completely hard and desperate just for more physical contact, he didn't care who was dominant and submissive at this point, he just wanted to screw the night away.

Draco pushed Harry down onto the bed, snapping him out of his thoughts, as he fell Harry's already-unbuckled jeans slid down his legs and catching at his knees. Climbing up onto the bed behind him, Draco tugged off Harry's useless jeans and underwear, discarding them to the floor. Taking hold of his hips and guiding him gently, Draco manipulated Harry until he was on all fours and comfortable. Hurriedly, Draco undid his own flies and pulled the clothing down to his bent knees as he knelt up behind Harry.

"Sorry we don't have anything better to prepare you with," Draco said, spitting on the palms of his hands and wiping them on his penis and pressing the saliva gently into Harry's arse.

"Ungggh, I don't care anymore," Harry groaned. "Just fuck me!"

"As you wish."

Draco pushed his cock in all the way and waited, fully sheathed, for the couple to recover their breaths as Harry loosened up a little and adjusted himself to get more comfortable. Once they where ready Draco pulled half-way out (eliciting a short moan from Harry's bowed head) and pushed back in, hard. He repeated the motion at a steady pace, slowly making the thrusts longer and harder, Harry was biting hard on his lip to stop any shameless sounds coming out and Draco's breathing was ragged, punctuated with short grunts as he completed each thrust.

His hands softly exploring Harry's back as he fucked him, Draco shifted his stance a little; angling up into Harry and hitting the all-important little bundle of nerves deep inside him, this time he couldn't hold himself back, Harry let out a loud moan followed by a hiss as Draco slowly withdrew.

"Fucking hell, YES-" Harry exclaimed as Draco hit the spot again, cutting him off mid-dirty talk.

Grinning, Draco held himself on Harry's prostate for a little longer, watching with lustful fascination as the untouchable Bounty Hunter was reduced to babbling and moaning in front of him. _Shit_, thought Draco, _at this rate there's no way ether of us are going to last..._he made an effort to control himself and keep his thrusts more shallow for a bit but Harry, forever impatient, lent back as Draco was pushing in and ended up hitting his prostate again.

Draco panted loudly and gave up on any effort of restraint. His thrusts where erratic now, and in no pattern or rhythm - he reached around Harry's waist and tugged at his desperate penis. Harry threw his head back as he came, Draco following a few moments later, and they collapsed messily onto the bed. Draco didn't stop moving as they rode out their pleasure. Grabbing Harry's face, Draco turned him around for a deep kiss.

"See...I always win," Draco smiled sweetly.

Harry threw a well-aimed pillow at his grinning head as he climbed under the covers.

Draco joined him and threw a warm, protective arm over Harry as they settled down into an exhausted sleep. Tomorrow they where going to make their fortunes.

**A/N: 0.^ Really had fun writing this, thinking of writing a proper longfic like this...thoughts? :)**

**Oh, and can you guys let me know whether you prefer the 3edPOV chapters or the character!POV ones? Thanks :)**

**On with the votes:**

**- Grey - Brown Corduroy - Mosquito Netting - Kelly Green - Gold -**

**Vxxx**


	10. Kelly Green

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida Hwedo, Jensonluvsu, Sols-heart, Annouska, RawCookieDough.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**SoulSucker13:**_** Thank you, I'm still trying to figure out which one I prefer writing in. So reader opinions are goood ^.^ x**

_**Sols-Heart:**_** Ah, it seems patience is a virtue! :) Enjoy! x**

_**xxbochixx:**_** Awhh, thank you for the loves :3 And, yes! Here's to climbing the awesome scale :D x**

_**Scifinerd92: **_**Thank you for the ideas, I really need to have a proper sit down and think about how to longfic it x**

_**Annouska:**_** Thanks for the 3edPOV vote, they're really helpful for me :) And have you **_**ever**_** been able to watch Mr Eastwood without slashing him up? He was sooo beautiful when he was younger, I can't help it *drools* :P x**

_**RawCookieDough:**_** Oh yea, I've read that Tea Fic, it's pretty damn cute. Good luck with your version, can't wait for it! :) x**

_**Krtn-ise:**_** Ah, you're welcome ^.^ And the cowboy accent is one of my faves too x**

_**Ylime-94:**_** Welcome to the reading :P x**

_**KELLY GREEN:**__** RENT BOY**_

_3edPOV:_

Draco ran a wet hand through his hair. This meeting had better be worth it, he'd spent weeks carefully correlating all his data; arranging and collecting statistics; compiling a professional buisness proposal speech and if this went to plan, well, the opportunities seemed endless. Not that the young Mr Malfoy really needed the money, or the career boost - for him it was only so he could write "Managing Director of Elder Industries" underneath "CEO of Serpent Security" on his business cards. And so he could get that extra condo in Adelaide he'd had his eye on for a couple of months. But for Serpent Security and the Malfoy empire it was terribly important.

Glancing up into the mirror Draco straightened his tie, smoothed down his deep velor suit and slicked back his hair. Nodding to himself he exited to the large conference room where the other Executives were waiting and begun his speech...

About two hours later Draco, now grinning and accompanied by the other well-dressed rich men, who had all just become a whole business empire richer. They clapped Draco on the back and all loosened their ties as they climbed into the back of a shiny black limo to rush them off to their reservation at the infamous haut cuisine bar: La Ciel to dine on some of the finest food this side of Paris and get promptly drunk.

"You know," said Theo to Draco once they'd settled down in the restaurant. "I never doubted you'd ace that report."

Theo was one of the more soft spoken of the businessmen and also one of very few that Draco would ever refer to as a friend; they'd known each other since school and were never too far apart. Draco smiled politely.

"Thanks Theo, but I thought I'd lost it a couple of times back there."

"Ah, you need to loosen up a bit!" Theo teased, nudging Draco and causing him to drop his carefully skewered salmon slice.

Draco smiled tightly and made a considerable to relax his posture.

For the next hour-or-so he bantered politely with the people in his party as they slowly drunk themselves into a soft stupor; he flirted a little with the waitresses; and conversed with the bartender. But his mind was preoccupied and eventually he tired of his own act and, making his excuses, called for a car to collect him.

"Hi, Vincent," Draco said as he climbed into the back of the black BMW.

Vincent was the best chauffeur Draco'd ever had (and he'd gotten through a lot): he didn't question, comment or gossip - Draco always suspected he wasn't smart enough to and didn't have the social capacity for such a thing as gossip. But, never one for being rude, Draco kept the comfortable rides unquestioned.

"Where to tonight, Mr. Malfoy?" Vincent asked.

"Take me to 42nd, I'd like to see the nightlife," it was his usual answer, Draco wondered why Vincent even bothered asking.

They pulled smoothly out of the drive and down the almost-empty streets towards one of the rougher districts of the city. Draco checked the light-up display in the front of the car: 22:47. Plenty of time. Smiling, he took off his tie and suit jacket, loosening the top buttons on his shirt he wound down the window, letting the crisp spring air fill his lungs. He finally relaxed.

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair; he always hated working the streets, back at The Haus he felt safer, but it was a lot, _lot_ safer doing whatever the Boss said and Harry certainly wasn't one to argue. It was chilly out, the light breeze and the darkness left the spring feeling frosty and it went right through his ill-fitting ripped jeans and black net top. He wrapped his hands around himself as he paced in a small circle on his corner. So far tonight he'd had no luck and the night was biginning to wear thin, he hope for _any_ interest, hating to think of what would happen if he returned to The Haus empty handed.

His green eyes flitted up from the curb as he saw a car slowly approaching his corner. It was a big car and the windows were tinted, the owner was obviously rich he thought, and his suspicions were confirmed when the back window slid down. _They have a chauffeur._ Harry's heart fluttered a little in excitement; this was a good catch if he made it, one client like this and that would be his work done for the night.

"Do you need a lift?" a voice from inside asked. It was the voice of a well-spoken and confident man, it was a solid sound so Harry estimated that whoever it was was probably under thirty-five. But the shadows were too deep for him to tell anymore.

"Sure," Harry said, idling over to the car. "Where are you headed?"

"Close to Circus Park, is that out of your way?"

Harry shook his head and climbed into the car. It was a pretty standard pickup.

The warmth hit Harry instantly and he exhaled as he felt his jaw unclench and the goosebumps on his arms relax.

"You must have been cold wearing only that," the man next to him said with amusement.

Harry finally looked at him: he was lean, with cropped blonde hair that made him look almost albino next to his pale skin, but his eyes were pale gray and were oddly familiar, he sported a pressed white shirt and fitted suit trousers. _Definitely a rich man_ Harry thought.

"Draco," the man said by way of introduction, his eyes combing over Harry.

_Shit_. Harry recognised that name, from when he was in school - his father was some amazing entrepeneur, or whatever.

"James," Harry said, seamlessly giving his pseudonym.

"No, no, wait," Draco smiled. "No, your name's not James - I recognize you. Where from though?..." he paused a moment in thought. "Yes from school. You're...Harry, right?"

Harry nodded bitterly. There was no point in denying it. "Yeah, that's me. You remember me, huh?"

"How could I not?" Draco seemed far too amused for Harry's liking. "We were all fascinated by you, you know? There was always something about you...How come you left anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," Harry said awkwardly, pushing away the memories that clawed at the surface of his carefully constructed demeanor, he was far too young then...

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself," he figured it probably wasn't worth the battle. "...It's a small world."

To Harry's great relief the car smoothly pulled into a garage, there were several other equally-expensive cars dotted about the deserted concrete floor. Wherever they were it was most certainly a well off area. Harry smiled, certain now that there was no way he would need another job tonight - and he may even make enough to take the next night off. The thought of just sleeping the night away seemed like bliss.

"There's a beautiful view from the room I booked us," Draco chatted as he lead Harry into a lift.

They shared a comfortable silence as the lift climbed to floor nineteen and then Harry followed Draco wide-eyed down a corridor - the floor was lush purple carpet and the high walls were soft cream coloured with artisan swirls of pink worked into the paintwork. And when Draco opened the door to the room he would be sharing for the night Harry's wonder grew. He had been in many houses, and more hotel rooms than he cared to count. The decor in the room was the same as the corridor, only there were several gold-framed paintings about the walls; from the ceiling hung a beautiful electric chandelier of aged gold and slightly frosted lights; and the bed was massive yet oddly simple, it had no head or foot board and was set in the center of the room, the sheets were plain white and only some purple pillows with cream embroidery upon them betrayed it's luxury. That and it looked like there must've been about three mattresses stacked to make the bed look _that_ impossibly soft.

"Impressed?" Draco hissed in Harry's ear, making him start a little.

Harry nodded dryly, regaining his composture. "How long do you want me for?" he said professionally.

"How long can I keep you for?"

"Until eight. But if you let me make a phone call, and have enough money then I can organise a longer stay."

"Hmmmm," Draco flashed a stunning grin, motioning towards the bed. "We'll see how things go then, shall we?"

Harry sidled over to the bed, slowly lying down on top of the flawless sheets.

"Kneel up," Draco instructed and Harry obeyed instantly. "Do you know I'm celebrating tonight?"

"No. What are you celebrating?"

"Strip," Draco tested, ignoring the question.

Harry begun to remove his shirt, he liked how Draco didn't mess about, it was nice not to have to play seduction games for once. Especially with someone he remembered from his distant years in school, his thought train added bitterly. He dropped the poor excuse for a shirt and looked to Draco, who's eyes had darkened considerably but still kept his distance.

Draco regained himself. "I landed a big business deal that could very well triple my family's empire. Of course though, you remember my father's business from our school days, don't you?"

Harry was kicking off his shoes and socks as he spoke. "Oh, how could I forget. You never failed to mention it!" his eyes widened a little in realisation that he'd spoken out of term. You never could tell how a client would react.

Draco just chuckled lightly, ignoring the jibe. Harry visibly relaxed and resumed shuffling off his jeans.

"Of course," Draco said quietly, almost to himself, Harry didn't even look up from his undressing. "It's been a long time since we were in school."

Harry choked a little in surprise because a split second later the seemingly cool, reserved and unwavering blond businessman was suddenly bearing down upon him. The slender, pale hands knotted in Harry's hair and Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, who parted his mouth without hesitation, letting the smooth-tasting tongue slide in and begin exploring. Harry stayed still for a while, letting Draco get his bearing but then, with a practiced flick of his tongue he sparked the fire between their mouths.

Draco pulled back with a grin, still holding Harry by his hair. He cast his captivating eyes over harry with some amusement, they both seemed to have lost their decorum. Dressed only in his thin, black boxers, face flushed, his heavy chest panting and his head still held at a slightly awkward angle, bearing his neck a little too much to be comfortable Harry regarded Draco restlessly. Most of his clients were predictable and repetitive, and that was okay, he was comfortable with that. But Draco seemed to be something new and unpredictable.

Exhilarated, he ran his teeth across his tender bottom lip invitingly. Draco didn't take the bait. Instead he let go of Harry, just as suddenly as he'd grabbed hold, letting the dark haired boy fall back onto the bed.

"Finish undressing," he ordered, turning his back with all of his past passion gone from his voice.

It didn't take Harry long to kick off his boxers so he sat on the bed and contentedly watched Draco as he undressed himself. _This will be fun_ he thought, _there's deffinately something different about him._ Draco took his time in undoing his shirt buttons all the way and letting the fabric hang open, and removing his suit trousers. He left his boxers on though, it would give Harry something to play with Draco smiled to himself. As Draco turned around to face the bed Harry felt his heart leap: Draco was beautiful, his body was tender and lithe, and he moved with grace and dignity. Oh yes, _this will be fun._

Draco climbed slowly onto the bed to hover over Harry - his sweeping eyes took in every inch of the man laid beneath him: soft honey skin, taught muscles, a little skinny, half erect cock, dark hair, and his usually sharp green eyes were dulled by the lust in his veins. He smiled softly in fascination as those muscles twitched under the accidental brushes of his shirt edges on that skin. _So receptive,_ he noted, _this will be fun._

Their lips brushed softly as Harry reclined back to put his head on the soft pillows, one hand rising up to caress Draco's strong jawline, and the other to explore his neck and pale collar. Draco stayed happily stoic, letting Harry's curious hands explore, softly brush over his nipples and then head back up towards his neck. It was like a school-boy fantasy come true, he decided.

Eventually he grabbed Harry's hands by the wrists and pushed them back into the plush mattress, his eyes set on the rapidly rising and falling petit chest in front of him he lent down to press a soft kiss into the center of Harry's torso. _God, the taste,_ his mind rushed and fuzzed with the salty, slightly soapy skin. Keeping his grip on Harry's wrists tight he kissed again a few inches up, and again. Running his tongue over Harry's nipple elicited a soft moan and, as he repeated the motion, Harry raised his legs to wrap them around Draco, to try and pull him closer. With a small smile he pushed back with his legs onto Harry's pinning them back down to the bed. Harry moaned again, and louder in frustration as Draco turned his attention to the other nipple.

He worked his kisses up Hary's neck and towards his mouth where, their lips only an inch apart, he paused. Lowering his hips a little the hard fabric atop Draco's clothed erection brushed over Harry's exposed cock. He groaned in response, tilting his hips upwards, trying to get more purchase out of Draco's brief touches. Harry craned his neck a little, trying to reignite the electricity between their lips.

"Slut," Draco hissed against his lips.

Harry faltered. They usually didn't call him that, not unless he was being shown off. No, they usually liked to pretend he was their lover for real not just for the money. Baby, Honey and Love, those were the usual monomers Harry was so used to. Then he felt the blood rush straight to his cock. _Was I just turned _on_ by being called a slut?_ Harry asked himself in confusion. Draco watched on in amusement.

"Whore," Draco hissed again against Harry's parted lips.

Harry's cock twitched in response. Draco grinned inwardly to himself, those years of business school certainly gave him the skills to wrap people around his little finger. Licking a hot line along Harry's jaw the blond murmured more profanities against that soft, supple skin. Harry's eyes glazed, Draco released one of his hands and it shot to the pale shoulder above him; bruising, clawing, pulling him closer. Harry wanted more, so much more, it had been such a long time since he'd felt like this in bed - like it was for more than just the money, more than the fear of the streets that kept him moaning like, well...like he was paid to do it.

Draco twitched his hips down again, this time unable to contain his groan. Harry used his free arm now for leverage, pushing himself up he managed to take one of Draco's nipples into his mouth and sucked, licking over the sore nub he glanced up through his lashes at Draco, who almost fondly carded his hands through Harry's dampening hair.

"You know, I always thought you were pretty hot," Draco mused. "Turn over."

Harry blushed a little at the compliment but turned onto his front silently, flexing his now-freed legs to get the blood flowing there again. He hissed and arched as his erect penis brushed on the sheets, circling his hips shamelessly he searched for more, more friction. Draco took a firm hold of his hips, stopping his movements - Harry groaned in frustration in response.

"Patience," Draco said. "Reach into the top drawer of the stand to your right, there's lube."

It was a stretch but Harry managed to pull out a thin tube of clear lube out of the drawer. He passed it back to Draco, who tutted. Harry twisted his head around questioningly.

"Nu-uh," Draco shook his head, smiling. "You're the one being paid for this. Why don't you give me a little show?" He let go of Harry's hips and reclined on the bed.

_Of course_, Harry smiled to himself. He recalled now, Draco always was a little deviant at school.

Harry pushed himself up facing Draco who was slowly stroking his length, he spread his legs, bending them at the knees so he could spread himself out but still keep his balance. He spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Then, using one hand as a balance on the soft bed, he pushed one lube-slicked finger into himself. He shut his eyes for a moment, sighing, stilling and adjusting to the intrusion; the first one was always the hardest he found.

Slowly moving his finger he could feel himself begin to relax. Gently he inserted another, his breath coming heavier now, as he twisted them he let out a low whimper. The third slick digit slipped in easily and he could feel his need growing, pressing his hips down he began to fuck himself on his fingers, his eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself in he pleasure. Then Draco's hand was on his shoulder.

He gently pushed Harry back down onto his back and helped him ease his hand out of himself, which was quickly replaced by Draco's pre-cum slicked cock. Harry's hands twisted in the alabaster sheets as Draco's hands slammed down ether side of Harry's head as his back hunched, giving his hips space to hit forwards. Harry's hips lifted off the bed to meet with every thrust and left him on tenterhooks for the next. Shuffling his knees forwards a little he angled his hips upwards a little, driving himself into Harry's prostate. Harry cried out at the impact, Draco's low growl setting the undertone.

As he repeated the motion Harry's mouth fell open, he could feel his climax building, coiling it's way through his veins.

"I'm, I'm close," his voice skipped with the thrusts as he spoke.

In lieu of the reply he was unable to give Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's weeping member and pulled in time to his thrusts. Harry let out an indecipherable moan, his teeth sinking into Draco's salty, sweat-slicked shoulder as his climax over took him and flooded his senses. A few moments later Draco, urged on by the boy coming apart before him, spilled into Harry's waiting body.

They lay there for a while, soaking up their releases and relishing the releaf it gave them. When Harry felt his brain slip closer to sleep he sat up wearily, Draco's eyes following him.

"What are you doing?" the blond asked breathily.

"You've finished, I'll need my money before I leave," Harry explained simply.

Draco shook his head. "Stay here tonight, I'll pay you even for the hours we spend asleep. I suppose it's the least I owe you after the time I gave you at school." He smiled wistfully.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, already sinking back to bed, unable to refuse the offer.

"Positive," Draco murmured before letting his eyes flutter closed and sleep over take him, the comforting warmth of Harry's body next to him lulling him off.

**A/N: There you go :3 Sorry about the long update gap. And the restaurant name translates to "The Sky", one of my favorite French words that isn't a cuss! :) Oohh, and not long til HPDH amiriittee! *excite*! And the long awaited votes:**

**- Light Blue With White Stripes - Calico - Olive - Lavender - Charcoal**

**xxx**


	11. Charcoal

_**This Chapter Is For: Scifinerd92, Slashyslashslash, Aida Hwedo, Airborn-Love, Sols-heart.**_

**Review Replies:**

_**Scifinerd92: **_**Thanks, and as far as pirates are concerned, you may be in for a surprise soon :) My lips are sealed though x**

_**Slashyslashslash:**_** :D How did the exam go? Lol, thank you for the lovely review x**

_**Harmony's Twist**_**: Ohh, now I'm just excited for the next one! . x**

_**Elfinmyth:**_** Thank you so much :) x**

_**Annouska:**_** Haha, thanks, and your votes make things work here :P (seriously, without them I would feel wayy too self conscious posting this sumt!) lol x**

_**Airborn-Love:**_** As always, fuckin' beaut of a review :) I'd love to make that chappy into a longfic, but I've gotta get better at updating first lol. Love ya too x**

_**Sols-heart:**_** D'aawww, thanks ^.^ And 'chappy' is such an awesome word, see ^ I'm using it already :D x**

**A/N: Sooo, long wait (as ever) is over. Happy Holidays! x**

_**CHARCOAL:**__** LATEX FETISH**_

_Draco POV:_

"...Happy Birthday to you," Harry's ruckus singing faded into my brain as I woke up groggily.

The clock on the bed-side table read ten past twelve and I smiled, pulling myself up sluggishly to a sitting position. Harry sat on the other end of the bed, his smiled matching mine, in his hands was a large chocolate cake with the messily iced message _Happy 22nd_ scrawled on top with two modest candles flickering on top; and around him were scattered letters and parcels of various sizes. I crawled forwards a little to blow out the candles and kiss Harry good morning (or afternoon, I suppose).

"Ew, you still taste of alcohol," I pouted, sticking my tongue out comically.

"Hey, too many drinks for you last night then, old man?" Harry said, putting the cake carefully down next to the clock.

"There's _never_ too many drinks for me," I said defensively, sitting back down and unashamedly eying up the presents.

"Glad to know you're not senile yet," Harry laughed, dodging the pillow I unceremoniously lobbed at him. "So, what do you want first, cards or presents?"

"Cards," I said without hesitation.

Gathering the envelopes in his hands he climbed up the bed until he sat next to me. Taking them from him I set at carefully pulling open the seals, my head resting on his sturdy, warm shoulder we spent close to half an hour laughing and marveling at the cards and little gifts contained within them I recieved. One particularly lewd card from Blaise (no surprise there!) had us in immature hysterics for close to ten minutes. There was a click as the digits on the clock flipped around to read thirty-five past twelve.

Next I tore open the collection of presents with a childish glee I reserved especially for occasions like this. Harry watched with quiet amusement as I cooed over all manner of gifts. But eventually, I was out of parcels, and the clock read one pm.

"You do take your time, love," Harry commented, handing me a slice of cake and cutting one for himself.

"Well, I like making the presents last," I said through a mouthful of crumbs.

Harry spluttered with laughter. "You really don't give a fuck when it's your birthday do you?"

"It _is_ my day," I said happily, holding a hand politely over my half-full mouth this time.

Harry wrapped his arm around me, pulling us closer together and we sat, munching away, in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey...Harry," I spoke up cheekily. "Where's my present from you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he said, turning his head away from me in a lame attempt to hide his mischievous smile. "Perhaps, that's one we should leave for later..."

"Oh! What is it?" my interest was instantly sparked. "It must be something romantic...or naughty, right?"

Harry snorted, "Surely you know me well enough by now to know that it's not going to be romantic."

"Oohhh," I gasped. "You got me a dirty present, didn't you?"

Harry bit the corner of his lip, but stayed silent.

"I want to open it now, Harry," I said excitedly, turning around to face him properly. "Please, it's not like we're going to get out of bed anyway! And, besides, it's been ages since we had afternoon sex..." 

I waited on baited breath.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse the birthday boy," he said, getting up. "Wait here and close your eyes. Don't open them until I give you the okay. I won't be more than a few minutes."

I nodded enthusiastically, closing my eyes instantly, my hands knotting and unknotting nervously in the sheets. _I wonder what it could be?_ _Maybe he's dressing in something for me? He said he'd be a while..._ I listened intently, our bedroom door clicked shut and I heard his feet pad down the hallway. I sighed impatiently, unable to hear any more noises.

"Remember, don't open your eyes yet," Harry called through the door suddenly, making me jump.

"Y-yeah," I said a little breathlessly.

I heard the door open and close, then his footsteps came across the floor towards the bed. I sucked in my breath in anticipation, but only felt a small weight settle on the bed beside me. Then his footsteps were retreating again and I heard the door open and close again. I really was fighting the urge to peek now.

"Okay," came Harry's voice. "You can open your eyes now."

My eyes flew open and took in my surroundings. Harry had dimmed the lights and the 'weight' next to me turned out to be an immaculately-wrapped large box.

"Alright," Harry's voice came again. "Open the box I put next to you."

My hands, clumsy with anticipation, flew to the dark gray ribbon that held the baby blue box together and from it spilled sinful-looking black latex. My mouth went dry as I picked up each precious piece to look closer: tight, black shorts on each side there was a slit laced with deep satin ribbon running through rows of eight silver eyelets; the next a black collar with a simple, but rather heavy silver hoop at the front; and the last was four matching black cuffs that joined with subtle bronze buckles and each sported matching rings to the collar. I felt over whelmed.

"Is...is it okay?" Harry's nervous voice broke through my thoughts.

"Harry, it's perfect," I said in delight. "Do you know how much I love you?"

I could almost hear the blush in his voice as he answered, "Never as much as I love you. Now put them on."

I could already feel my blood rushing south as I fumbled to put on each scintillating item, adjusting them so they would sit just-so. Harry had chosen perfectly I concluded, glancing in our wardrobe mirror - everything fit like a glove. I chewed on the corner of my lip in anticipation, running a shaky hand through my hair - stopping for a moment to admire the feel of the collar at the nape of my neck.

"I'm ready," I called at last, hoping my voice sounded confident enough.

Not entirely sure what to do with myself, I settled for sitting on the edge of the bed facing the door to watch Harry's entrance. And there was no way I could've prepared myself for what I saw. His sleek, slightly muscular torso was dressed in a black x-shaped harness, joining in the center of his chest sat snug a bondage hoop matching the ones on my collar and cuffs; his shorts were tight and black, though larger and less decorative than mine; and his hands - a pair of black latex gloves ran from his fingers to close to his elbows - smooth and flawless, I had to bite my tongue to hold from moaning out loud at the _thought_ of what he could do, what he could feel like dressed in that. I caught his eye, he looked just as shocked by my appearance as I was by his.

"You look..." he said fondly, cutting himself off when he remembered what he was wearing and who we were when we were dressed up.

Redeeming himself, Harry strode confidently across the room to me, his gloved hand clasping firmly around my jaw. My eyes fluttered closed for at the touch of laxtex against my skin, it felt so forbidden. I opened my eyes as Harry gave my face a slight squeeze, forcing my lips to open slightly into a pout as he pulled me to my feet. I waited his eyes as he 'inspected' my appearance - there was none of the usual sweet, slightly shy Harry I was so used to, and I could guess that he saw none of my usual so-called-arrogance - this is why we loved those games: we both became so new, so unpredictable. My pulse fluttered at the thought of what this new game could bring.

Then Harry stopped. He lent forwards, roughly kissing my already-open mouth, his tongue darting in and out to graze on my teeth. I tried to turn my head slightly, to respond better to the kiss, but Harry's grip tightened, completely inhibiting my movement from the neck up. I huffed a little in annoyance. Smiling, Harry licked a thin, warm line up from my damp lips to the corner of my eye and, with that, pushed me roughly back onto the bed.

Harry was instantly upon me, those latex-clad hands sliding across my exposed torso, catching occasionally on my clammy skin. My erection started to swell, pushing uncomfortably against the tight black that covered it. Harry felt it too. Smiling deviantly at me he rocked back a little, enough to create only the slightest, tantalizing bit of friction. I moaned readily, giving myself up to our game, just wanting to feel more of that slick plastic; more of him. Arching my back off the bed a little, I shifted, trying to relieve more of the growing tension.

"Be patient," Harry said steadily: he wasn't even out of breath yet.

"But I - ah!" I cried, my reply interrupted as he roughly grazed my nipples, his gloved hands now absentmindedly toying with them.

I shut my eyes, blushing at the amount some new fabric and unpredictable play could do for me, I pressed my hips into the mattress in some vein hope of gaining some relief.

"Open your eyes," Harry snapped, hooking two fingers through the loop hanging from my neck, he pulled me up.

His other hand left my chest and knotted in my hair, pulling my head back slightly and bearing my collared neck to him. I'd be lying if I said the position was entirely comfortable - his firm seat on my waist and hands bending my neck - but I was far beyond the point of caring. I whimpered in anticipation. Harry gave a strange half-smile before leaning forwards to kiss and suck gently across my throat, letting his hand fall from my hair I felt it snake down my spine a little, trace it's path over my shoulder blade and down my arm, to stroke small, calming circles on my wrists just above the start of the cuff there.

My brain a little departed in pleasure didn't have time to process what was happening until it was too late. Harry's other hand had shot to my wrist and, in unison, pulled the thick metal loops up and over the small posts at the head of our bed - effectively trapping my arms spreadeagled. I allowed myself a quick smile, my excitement bordering on unbearable. I looked back up to Harry, who was still seated cool and aloof on top of me, his fingers absentmindedly toying with the ribbons on my shorts.

Catching and holding my eye he pulled at the bows and, shifting his weight a little, let the latex fall uselessly to the bed, letting my erection _finally_ spring free. I moaned a little in appreciation, adjusting to the cool air which contrasted starkly with the hot dampness of my latex confines.

"Ready?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

I could do no more than swallow dryly and nod enthusiastically as he generously spread lube over his latex-clad hand.

His first finger slid in effortlessly, the smooth latex feeling alien to my skin but not unpleasant. As he pushed a second finger in and I wriggled to adjust I started to really understand how fetishists got their kicks from this. This felt so taboo, so forbidden and just the act of Harry loosening me up instantly felt, sexier. Like it was the first time we'd done it. It was difficult to explain the feeling of the slick, unreal digits as he scissored them slowly inside me. A low moan fled my parted lips.

Smiling, Harry, in quick succession, pushed a third and then a fourth finger in. As he twisted the plastic-skin fingers about I felt him brush on my prostate; my back arched and my breathing instantly became heavier as he repeated the motion. I pulled against my wrist bonds, desperate to touch _something._

"Hmm, you like that?" Harry asked in a low voice, leaning over me, his hand still moving slowly.

"Yes. Fuck yes," came my breathless reply.

"Yeah," said Harry, sounding breathless for the first time. "Don't you, my little latex whore?" he asked, grabbing back hold of the ring on my collar.

At that my pulse seemed to stop momentarily, only to restart furiously. His fingers still brushing softly on my prostate, my brain could barely function enough to summon the words from my lips.

"Fuck me, please," I cried shamelessly. "I want, need more!"

Harry said nothing, but slid his fingers out. There was a brief pause that left me writhing in anticipation as he lubed up his cock. He slid into me slowly, and when he was fully sheathed I could feel the latex of his own pants, gathered just below his erection, rubbing on my sensitive skin deliciously. I rocked my hips to indicate that I wanted movement.

Slowly drawing back until he was almost out of me, and then shoving back in quickly Harry slowly built up a rhythm. As he speeded up his thrusts got deeper and begun to slam into the spot that made me scream. If I was more aware of myself when I was in _that_ sort of a state, I probably should've been ashamed of the noises that issued from me. But I wasn't. And the sensory-overload was rapidly driving me towards the edge.

"Harry, Harry, I'm gonna, ah!" I managed to say through our combined moans.

But I could hold on no longer, the foreplay and the sex had me seeing stars as I climaxed. Spilling white over the sinful black that lay semi-discarded around us while Harry rode out my body for a few more thrusts before letting his own warm come fill me. Our hips still moved slowly as we rode out our orgasms.

Leaning forwards, Harry unhooked my wrists from the bedposts and lethargicly rolled over to plant a sloppy kiss on my cheek before lying down behind me so we were spooning.

"I'm going to have to think up something better for your birthday now, aren't I?" I asked.

Harry chuckled quietly. "You're ridicules. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Never as much as I love you," I mumbled tiredly. "Now, go to sleep."

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it, I'll be honest - latex isn't really my thing, but there you go :) Oh, and if you feel like doing me a favor (pweese) could you go to http:/www. poemhunter. com/maia- almediaamir/ (minus the spaces) please, and just let me know what you think. I'm giving poetry another try after four years of songwriting, so feedback would be greatly appreciated, also if I can figure out what you guys dis/like as far as poetry goes I hereby promise you some tooth-rotting fluff for Valentines day! Thanks! :D**

**And the votes:**

**- Light Blue - Gold - Kewpie Doll - Olive - Tan -**

**xxx**


End file.
